Klątwa średniowiecza
by Allmath
Summary: Co się stanie z dwójką łowców, kiedy trafią w sam środek średniowiecznej wioski? Dobra, opis leży i zdycha, po prostu weź się za czytanie i już. Yaoi, NeroxDante/DantexNero
1. Chapter 1 : Burdel

_Witam! Zapraszam na nową historię, która... no, cóż, jakoś się potoczy :)_

_Ostrzeżenia: shonen-ai/yaoi, ew. wulgaryzmy, oraz wszystkie moje "Evil idea", których radzę się bać..._

_Nie mam praw do DMC oraz postaci tam występujących - owacje dla CAPCOMu. Gdyby ta produkcja trafiłaby w moje ręce... cóż, wiele rzeczy by się wydarzyło._

_Opowiadanie dedykuję mojej Becie - Antiholly, która stara się zagonić mnie do pisania._

_R&R, people!_

* * *

- Jak się wpakowaliśmy w ten burdel?

Nero odchylił połę kaptura, uważniej przyglądając się otoczeniu i mijanym ludziom. Dante szedł za nim, z równym zainteresowaniem rozglądając się wokoło. A było na co patrzeć – po obu stronach drogi porozkładane były różnorodne przedmioty na straganach. Często dało się słyszeć rżenie koni, kiedy jakiś możny mieszczan, bądź wędrowiec przejeżdżali przez wioskę. Stare solidne budynki zbudowane z szarego kamienia, z dachem ze słomy lub drewna. Ludzie poubierani w dość dziwnym stylu. Wszystko wyglądało jak wyjęte ze wczesnego średniowiecza. Powozy, miecze, tarcza, okrągłe monety, świece… Nic, co świadczyłoby o jakimś żarcie z ukrytą kamerą.

Chłopak zmierzył złym wzrokiem Spardę, który zdołał przecisnąć się przez tłum i iść obok niego.

- To wszystko twoja wina… Nie trzeba było ruszać tego przeklętego amuletu!

* * *

Dante bawił się wisiorkiem, kręcąc nim wielkie koła i okręcając sobie łańcuszek wokół palca. Nero przyglądał się temu z politowaniem, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć, że ma przed sobą dorosłego faceta. Niedawno wrócili z misji, która zaprowadziła ich do jednej ze starych ruin, wypełnionej po brzegi różnej klasy demonami. Potwory nie stanowiły dla nich żadnego problemu, tylko znaleziony tam artefakt, o niesprecyzowanym działaniu. Chłopak od początku był przeciwny zabraniu go ze sobą. Teraz pozostawało mu patrzeć, jak jego partner bawi się nim jak dziecko.

- Może Trish będzie wiedzieć, do czego służy ten kawałek metalu? – podsunął, śledząc wzrokiem kręcący się przedmiot. – ONA przynajmniej _zna się_ na tego typu sprawach.

Dante uniósł jedną brew, słysząc sarkazm w głosie Nero. Złapał amulet w dłoń, kiwając palcem w stronę partnera. Młody łowca wzruszył ramionami i podszedł do biurka, stając za siedzącym na krześle półdemonie. Sparda złapał amulet dwoma palcami, kierując go pod światło. Różnokolorowe klejnoty zalśniły, w pierwszej chwili lekko oślepiając chłopaka. Zmrużył oczy, przyglądając się mieszaninie barw. Czerwień, żółć, błękit, pomarańcz, zieleń i fiolet. Uniósł brew – czy to nie oczywiste?

- Wiem o czym myślisz, dzieciaku – Dante przerwał jego rozważania. – Barwy podstawowe i ich pochodne, co? Już sam zdążyłem o tym pomyśleć – spojrzał przez ramię na rozmówcę – i sprawdziłem, że przenoszą się z miejsca na miejsce, po tych liniach…

Półdemon przesunął palcem po jednej z łączących dwa kolory prostej. Kamienie zamigotały, zamieniając się miejscami. Nero zmarszczył brwi, przesuwając wzrokiem po każdej z wyrytych linii.

- To zagadka. Trzeba je ustawić tak, by to miało jakiś konkretny sens…

- … żeby kolory pasowały, prawda?

- Więc przesuń ten kolor tutaj… potem tu…

* * *

- Wiesz, młody, to nie do końca tylko _moja_ wina – Dante wzruszył ramionami, chcąc już uciąć dyskusję. Nie zwracając uwagi na lekceważące prychniecie obok siebie, torował sobie drogę przez tłum – jeśli musiał, korzystał też z łokci.

Nero podążał jego śladem, mijając dość poirytowanych ludzi. Zacisnął palce swojej zakrytej rękawem płaszcza prawej ręki, czując instynktowną potrzebę ukrycia jej jak najdalej od ciekawskiego wzroku przechodniów. O ile dobrze się orientował w historii, średniowiecze nie jest rajem dla kogoś takiego jak on czy Dante. Ludzie byli tu wręcz fanatyczni pod względem religii, czarów, palenia na stosie, wieszania i ścinania głowy. Jakoś niezbyt swobodnie czuł się w takim środowisku.

Przeniósł wzrok z brukowanych kamieni na plecy idącego przed nim łowcy. Dante jak zwykle wszystko miał w… no, gdzieś. Bynajmniej starał się takie stwarzać wrażenie – jak zwykle, zresztą. Nero zdążył się na tym poznać przez kilka ostatnich miesięcy wspólnego mieszkania z półdemonem. Z początku ich współpracy starał się wbić mu do głowy, że jedzenie tylko pizzy na każdy posiłek nie jest niczym zdrowym. Nawet sam zaczął gotować – co najwyraźniej przypadło do gustu Spardzie, który poświęcił swoją ukochaną pizzę, zamieniając ją na jego wyroby kulinarne. Co oczywiście tylko wbiło Nero w dumę, chociaż raczej nie chciał tego za bardzo okazywać. Przy Dante jest tyle roboty, co przy małym dziecku. Nie dość, że sam nie potrafi ugotować dla siebie posiłku, to jeszcze trzeba za niego sprzątać i budzić go, by znowu nie obudził się po trzeciej popołudniu.

Nero westchnął. Dante potrafi dawać w kość i często jest dupkiem, ale on w Devil May Cry czuł się jak w domu. W trochę pokręconym, pełnym zapachu demonicznej krwi, prochu strzelniczego i pizzy, ale w najlepszym dla niego miejscu.

Jego rozważania przerwało mu zderzenie się z czymś… no, całkiem ludzkim. A dokładniej mówiąc – ze stojącą na środku drogi osobą. Gdyby nie jego refleks i dobra równowaga, na pewno leżałby teraz na ziemi. Podniósł wzrok na swoją przypadkową ofiarę, napotykając rozłoszczony wzrok jakiegoś blondyna. Szybko ocenił go na kogoś pochodzącego z wyższych sfer, o czym świadczyła jego wyniosła poza i drogie ubranie. Co za debil wkłada takie fatałaszki na zakurzony targ? Skłonił lekko głowę w przepraszającym geście, lecz nadal obserwował szlachcica. Ten typ na dzień-dobry mu się nie spodobał.

- Proszę wybaczyć… - powiedział, chcąc wrócić do przerwanej wędrówki, zanim Dante zniknie mu z oczu. Wymijając blondyna, nadal czuł na sobie wzrok tych zimnych oczu. Ręka chwyciła go mocno za ramię, odwracając z powrotem w stronę twarzy młodzieńca. – Czego, do cholery? – warknął, już zirytowany nachalnym zachowaniem tamtego. Obok niego pojawił się jakiś wielki umięśniony typ, najwyraźniej ochroniarz książęcego tyłka.

Blondyn tylko zmierzył go pogardliwym wzrokiem, testując go uważnie. Nero poczuł się jak jakiś towar sprzedawany na targach. Spojrzenie młodzieńca wędrujące po jego ciele niezbyt mu się podobało. A sposób, w jaki zaraz lekko oblizał wargi tym bardziej nie przypadł mu do gustu. Wyrwał rękę z uścisku paniczka, by zaraz poczuć wielką dłoń na swoim lewym ramieniu. No tak, całkowicie zapomniał o gorylu. Warknął ze złości, nie bardzo wiedząc, jak najlepiej wydostać się z tej sytuacji.

- Za twoje ciało zapłacę złotem – Nero zamrugał myśląc, że się przesłyszał. Następne słowa całkowicie rozwiały jego wątpliwości. – Dam ci tyle, że będziesz mógł za to żyć przez następny rok.

Łowca zaniemówił, czując jak blondyn bawi się jego białymi włosami. Szlag, musiał mu spaść kaptur przez to całe zamieszanie. Czy oni nie widzą, że jest uzbrojony? A, fakt, nie mogą o tym wiedzieć – wcześniej z Dante przezornie owinęli miecze w jakiś materiał, by broń nie rzucała się w oczy. Zacisnął zęby, starając się powstrzymać swoją – już nieźle nabuzowaną – demoniczną stronę. Tylko by brakowało, aby chcieli go spalić na stosie. Ale żaden nadęty i pełen pewności siebie bubek, nie będzie składać mu takich propozycji. Do tego jakim tonem! Musi wydostać się z tego wariatkowa…

Za sobą usłyszał jęk i poczuł, jak łapa na jego ramieniu zwalnia uścisk i znika. W następnym momencie dłoń w czarnej rękawiczce bez palców wykręciła brutalnie rękę, która bawiła się jego włosami. Blondyn skrzywił się z bólu i zaskoczenia, starając się wyszarpać – co w efekcie spowodowało tylko tyle, że palce zacisnęły się jeszcze mocniej.

Nero odwrócił się za siebie wiedząc, kogo zobaczy. Dante zdawał się być – co tu dużo mówić – wściekły. Patrzył z czystą złością w oczy szlachcica, jakby był on jego odwiecznym wrogiem. Tęczówki Spardy powoli ciemniały, zmieniając kolor na krwistoczerwony. Chłopakowi rzadko zdarzało się widzieć go w takim stanie. Najwyraźniej odezwała się opiekuńcza strona jego partnera – coś, do czego sam nigdy by się nie przyznał.

Ramię mężczyzny owinęło się wokół jego klatki piersiowej, pociągając białowłosego w stronę Dantego. Sparda warknął z zaborczością w głosie:

- Zabieraj brudne łapy, wystrojona choinko! Nie dotykaj czegoś, co nie jest twoje! – niemal wywarczał, puszczając nadgarstek przeciwnika.

Nero zaniemówił. Mógł się spodziewać wszystkiego, ale żeby nawet Dane traktował go… no właśnie, jak konkretnie?

Prychnięcie ze strony blondyna było bardziej niż lekceważące.

- A więc jest twój? Tak na pewno uwierzę, widząc jego wyraz… - zamilkł, patrząc na rozgrywające się przed nim przedstawienie.

Dante czasem nie przemyśla tego, co właśnie ma zamiar zrobić. Zwykle działa, potem się nad tym zastanawia. Dlatego dla Nero całkowitym zaskoczeniem było znaleźć się twarzą w twarz ze Spardą. Wyraz jego oczu był zarówno zdeterminowany jak i lekko niepewny. A potem przyciągnął chłopaka do siebie, ze stanowczością wpijając mu się w usta.

Nero czuł się całkowicie zdominowany, kiedy Dante lekko przesunął językiem po jego wargach, prosząc niemo o więcej – ba, on tego żądał. Przez chwilę się zawahał, nie będąc pewnym jak na to odpowiedzieć. Cholera, przecież nie całuje się z ludźmi codziennie, a w szczególności z drugim facetem a w dodatku z TYM facetem! Nigdy nie pomyślałby, że coś takiego w ogóle mogłoby się stać. Sparda przygryzł lekko jego dolną wargę, upominając się o swoje. Nero uchylił usta, niepewnie odpowiadając na pocałunek. Bo… to była tylko gra, prawda? Nic w tym nie było, nic a nic…

Dobra, musiał przyznać, że wcale nie czuł się źle. Ba, to chyba było jego najlepsze intymne doznanie z drugą osobą. Kyrie raczej była bierna, jeśli chodziło o takie sprawy, więc nie wiedział… Do diabła!

Dante odsunął się, unikając jego wzroku. Nero nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy, miał palce kurczowo wczepione w płaszcz partnera. Popatrzył na nie ze złością, każąc im się rozluźnić. Głupie, nie posłuchały.

Kolejnym, co o niego dotarło, była otaczająca go cisza. Zerknął na stojących wokół nich ludzi, którzy mieli dość niewyraźny wyraz twarzy. Zdegustowany, obrzydzony i przerażony. Cóż, zwykle widywał coś takiego w innych sytuacjach…

- Grzesznicy! Brać ich! Do lochu z nimi! – rozległy się okrzyki. Chłopak spojrzał na Dante, nie wiedząc co robić. Sparda skrzywił się w parodii uśmiechu, łapiąc go za prawy nadgarstek.

- Wiejemy!

Mężczyzna drugą ręką dobył miecza – nadal owiniętego w szmaty – i uderzając nim kilku stojących najbliżej, przebił się przez gęstniejący tłum ludzi, którzy za wszelką cenę chcieli ich (prawdopodobnie) zabić. Jakby to było możliwe… Strząsnął materiał z ostrza, które zalśniło groźnie w promieniach słońca, strasząc ludzi. Droga stała otworem. Pociągnął za sobą Nero, biegnąc przed siebie.

- Tego nie było w planie! – skomentował, widząc goniących ich żołnierzy.

- A czy ty kiedykolwiek masz jakiś plan? – odkrzyknął białowłosy, słysząc za sobą głośne krzyki ścigających ich zbrojnych.

* * *

_No więc... sprawiam im problemy, ale będzie ich jeszcze więcej *mroczna muzyka w tle*_

_Do następnego!_


	2. Chapter 2 : Koniec zabawy

_Witam czytających. _

_Nie posiadam, blah, blah, CAPCOM i tak dalej... Śmierć Kyrie byłaby najwspanialszym momentem w grze... *sigh*_

_Ostrzeżenia - znane, nie? Bo inaczej nie wchodzilibyście na coś, co ma znak "M". Nie ponoszę odpowiedzialności za żadne uszkodzenia psychiczne, et cetera, et cetera. Przeczytaj ulotkę dołączoną do opakowania, bądź skonsultuj się z lekarzem lub farmaceutą... albo psychiatrą._

_Dedykacja dla **Antiholly**__, za jej upór i wymuszenie na mnie każdego słowa. Damn, kiedyś się odwdzięczę... _

_Miłego czytania! (chyba)_

* * *

Dante wyłożył się na trawie, patrząc na ciemniejące niebo. To, że cudem udało im się uciec z zatłoczonego miasta, można przypisać tylko największemu szczęściu. Średniowiecze to przekleństwo – wszędzie roi się od fanatyków. Sparda nigdy nie przepadał za takimi ludźmi, pamięta jak kiedyś jednemu takiemu… ale nieważne, nie ta historia. Nero od czasu jego małego „planu" unikał dłuższej rozmowy, praktycznie w ogóle się nie odzywał.

Przygryzł wargę odwracając lekko głowę w prawą stronę, patrząc na siedzącego niedaleko półdemona. Dante pluł sobie w brodę, że dał się ponieść i niemal rzucił się na partnera. Mógł po prostu go złapać i oddalić się jak najdalej od tego parszywego, tchórzliwego, obrzydliwego… Potarł skronie, starając pozbyć się kolejnego ataku zaborczości. Czuł się tak od dłuższego czasu, praktycznie od momentu, w którym chłopak postanowił zostać jego partnerem w pracy. Jak zobaczył jakąś zarywającą do niego dziewczynę, ogarniała go zazdrość i gorycz. Bo dzieciak jest hetero, tego mógł być pewien – z jakiego innego powodu miałby tą swoją ukochaną… jak jej tam. Dobra, nieważne. W każdym razie świadomość, że raczej nie będzie miał szans na bliższą relację z Nero – chyba, że zmusiłby go albo upił, ale to nie leży w jego naturze – powoli niszczyła jego samokontrolę.

Westchnął, odnotowując kątem oka, że jest obserwowany. Białowłosy rzucał mu ukradkowe spojrzenia, jakby nie do końca pewny, jak ma się względem niego zachowywać. Super, gratulacje dla Dante, największego debila na świecie. Pewnie schrzanił także ich dotychczasowe stosunki – a sam musiał przyznać, że nie miał jeszcze tak świetnego partnera. Zerknął jeszcze raz w stronę chłopaka, napotykając jego wzrok. Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie w ciszy, nie przerywając kontaktu. Nero odwrócił się, drapiąc się po nosie grzbietem palca. Dante znał ten gest – dzieciak zawsze tak robił, kiedy był zawstydzony, albo nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Sparda uniósł brwi, widząc lekki rumieniec na twarzy chłopaka. Dobra, to znaczy, że raczej jest zażenowany.

Podniósł się lekko, opierając się na łokciach i patrząc prosto przed siebie.

- Słuchaj, nie bierz tego do siebie, dobra dzieciaku? – powiedział, chcąc skończyć ten pakt milczenia między nimi.

- Więc… to było tylko udawane, tak? – zapytał. Dante popatrzył w jego stronę, znowu napotykając jasne spojrzenie. Przełknął ślinę, czując suchość w gardle. Wygiął usta w jednym ze swoich firmowych uśmiechów.

- Młody, a ty myślałeś że co? Oczywiście, że to był tylko kawał… - niemal wypluł te słowa. Ale jeśli to ma przywrócić poprzedniego Nero, gotów jest powiedzieć wiele więcej. Zamrugał oczami, widząc emocje, jakie pojawiły się na twarzy białowłosego.

Rozczarowanie, zdrada i ból kogoś, kto poczuł się wykorzystany. Jednak równie szybko jak się pojawiły, tak nagle zniknęły. Dante nie wiedział, czy to tylko jego wyobraźnia płata mu figle, czy naprawdę widział to, co zdawało mu się, że… Do diabła, zaczął się plątać we własnych myślach.

Nero uśmiechnął się, jakby nic się nie stało. Jednak lekkie skrzywienie warg chłopaka, powiedziało więcej, niż jakiekolwiek słowa – Rafaello normalnie. Młodszy łowca popatrzył na swoją świecącą lekko przygaszonym blaskiem rękę, rozprostowując i zamykając palce.

- Priorytetem teraz jest to, jak się stąd wydostać – powiedział, wydymając wargi.

Dante zmarszczył brwi, wyciągając z kieszeni ich problem. Zamrugał, widząc jak wszystkie kamienie zrobiły się białe – jakby zmyto z nich kolor. Zauważył napis, wyryty wokół układu, który w kształcie przypominającym gwiazdę Dawida. Przy brzegach medalionu widniały słowa: „_Zakazane wskaże drogę, przykazanie tylko trwogę, siedem dni i do domu powrócisz, a ósmego w proch się obrócisz_".

- Nie wiedziałem, że demony lubią wiersze… - powiedział, nie bardzo kolorowo widząc najbliższy tydzień. Nero spojrzał na niego, nic nie rozumiejąc z jego słów. Podał mu medalion, czekając na jego zapoznanie się z sytuacją.

Najprostszym wytłumaczeniem podpowiedzi było to, że trzeba będzie zrobić kilka niedozwolonych rzeczy. Całkiem proste, bo w średniowieczu aż się od nich roiło. Tylko wyrobić się w siedem dni i po sprawie – jakoś nie chciał sprawdzić autentyczności ostatniego wersu. Jeszcze zostało przed nim sporo życia, znacznie przedłużonego przez jego demoniczne geny. Dobrze jest pozostać w pewnym wieku przez najbliższe kilkadziesiąt lat. I jakoś naprawdę nie chciał tego stracić przez jedną głupią klątwę.

- Co więc „zakazanego" będziemy robić? – przerwał ciszę Nero, patrząc uważnie w oczy łowcy. Sam chciałby wiedzieć. Wzruszył ramionami. Chłopak powrócił wzrokiem na medalion, dotykając każdego kamienia z osobna. – Za czary palono ludzi na stosie. Za wiarołomstwo… też. Obraza majestatu była karana banicją, bądź powieszeniem. Stosunki… - urwał, zamieszany patrząc gdzieś w bok. Dante uniósł brew, zastanawiając się, co dzieciak miał na myśli.

- Więc za niemal wszystko groziła śmierć? – uśmiechnął się z ironią. – Spoko, młody, nic nam raczej nie grozi. Chociaż wieszania bym nie praktykował… - pamiętał, jak Lady kiedyś go powiesiła, całkowicie związanego i niezdolnego do żadnego ruchu. Wzdrygnął się, na wspomnienie ponad tygodniowej śpiączki.

Nero zmarszczył brwi, dotykając jednego z kryształów.

- Ten ma lekko błękitny kolor – pokazał partnerowi błyszczący odcieniem niebieskiego kamień. – Może popełnianie tych uczynków przywraca im oryginalną barwę? Ale w takim razie – popukał lekko palcem w medalion – co my takiego zrobiliśmy?

Sparda spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem, ale chłopak najwyraźniej nie skojarzył tego faktu z całą sprawą. Odkaszlnął cicho, zwracając na siebie uwagę rozmówcy. Przejechał palcami po włosach, nie bardzo wiedząc, jak zacząć ten drażliwy temat. Nero przechylił głowę w bok, przewiercając go wzrokiem. Naprawdę nic mu nie świtało?

- Wiesz, stosunki homoseksualne też były zakazane – oświecił białowłosego, zaraz potem widząc rumieniec na jego twarzy. – Ale to mamy już za sobą, prawda?

Młody łowca niepewnie spojrzał na przyblakły kolor kryształu. Przygryzł dolną wargę, nawet nie będąc tego do końca świadom. Dante miał ochotę pozbyć się tego nawyku u dzieciaka, bo często nieświadomie rozgryzał sobie delikatną skórę. Odwrócił się, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że przez dłuższą chwilę wpatruje się w usta białowłosego.

* * *

„_Wszystko to tylko durny kawał? Dobra, niech będzie. Ale dlaczego musiał akurat TO zrobić? Nie lepiej było po prostu zwiać, a nie bawić się w zazdrosnego kochanka? Do diabła, naprawdę czasami nie potrafię go zrozumieć. I jeszcze cała ta sprawa z tym medalionem – dlaczego mam wrażenie, że jednak czegoś nie dokończyliśmy? Nie to, żeby mnie do tego ciągnęło… może trochę. Cholera, o czym ja myślę?_"

Nero potrząsnął głową, w dość nieudanej próbie pozbierania myśli. Poprzedni dzień był pełen wrażeń, trzeba to przyznać. Jednak w tym świecie też trzeba z czegoś żyć, więc od rana do popołudnia pomagał jakiemuś kupcowi w rozładowaniu towaru. Zarobił całkiem niezłą sumę – o ile dobrze się orientował w tutejszej wartości pieniądza. Dante miał obmyślić jakiś konkretny plan, choć znając go i jego pomysły, pewnie był pogrążony w jednej ze swoich półgodzinnych drzemek.

Z racji braku pieniędzy spali pod gołym niebem, odświeżając się w rzece – która była niezwykle czysta i w sam raz nadawała się do picia. Pływały w niej też ryby, które już znalazły zastosowanie jako śniadanie dla dwóch głodnych półdemonów. Rozpalenie ogniska nie stanowiło problemu, w szczególności mając pod ręką taki miecz jak Czerwona Królowa. Suche patyki i jakieś gałęzie też się znalazły – nie był to przecież dwudziesty pierwszy wiek, gdzie lasów i natury coraz mniej… Dante raczej poradził sobie, kiedy cały dzień pracował.

Podrapał się po grzbiecie nosa, starając się pozbyć uczucia, jakie go nagle ogarnęło na wspomnienie starszego łowcy. I to wszystko przez ten głupi pocałunek. Nero musiał przyznać sam przed sobą, że gdyby Dante nie stwierdził, że był to tylko żart i naprawdę ma jakieś uczucia względem niego – cóż, na pewno pozwoliłby na więcej. Od dłuższego czasu zauważał, że jego demon czuje się komfortowo w towarzystwie Spardy… że już wybrał go sobie na partnera. Młodzieniec zawsze odrzucał te myśli od siebie, zrzucając wszystko na zmęczenie lub swoją seksualnie sfrustrowaną demoniczną stronę – która musiała zadowolić się lewicą bądź prawicą.

Chłopak warknął gardłowo, poirytowany kierunkiem, jakim zaczęły podążać jego myśli. Podskoczył, kiedy usłyszał złowieszczy syk po swojej prawej stronie. Odwrócił się, szykując na atak przeciwnika. W ciemnej alejce na jakiejś pustej drewnianej beczce siedział czarny kot. Szczerzył kły w jego stronę, machając ze złością ogonem. Jego żółte oczy lśniły w mroku, niemal hipnotyzując. Nero uśmiechnął się ironicznie – zwierzęta koto-podobne nigdy za nim nie przepadały. Wyciągnął rękę w stronę kota, zwiększając głośność syczenia.

- Kici, kici, kotku – powiedział zaczepnie. Zwierzak zamilkł na chwilę, jakby zaskoczony. Po chwili prychnął, jeżąc sierść. Nero wzruszył ramionami. – Też cię nie lubię.

Jego wzrok przeniósł się na skrzypiący szyld z wymalowanym na nim kuflem i kiełbasą. Cóż, karczma jak każda inna – o tej porze zapełniająca się powoli ludźmi, którzy po dniu pracy przyszli odpocząć, lub po prostu zalać smutki. Białowłosy zawahał się, przed wejściem. Może nie powinien tracić tych pieniędzy na coś takiego? Wzruszył ramionami, wchodząc do ciepłego, pachnącego przyprawami korzennymi i karmelem budynku. Niepewnie zajął miejsce przy ladzie, zwracając na siebie uwagę karczmarza.

Mężczyzna był potężnej budowy, posiadając bardziej mięsień rodzaju piwnego, niż jakiegokolwiek innego. Szare oczy jednak czujnie śledziły każdy ruch klienta, jakby lata pracy w tym fachu nauczyły go ostrożności. Cóż, bójki najczęściej zdarzały się przy piwie. A każdy nowy typ był najbardziej podejrzanym. W szczególności, kiedy miał białe włosy, choć na oko ledwo przekroczył dwudziestkę, idiotycznych rozmiarów miecz na plecach i dość dziwne ubranie.

- Co podać? – typowe pytanie, tajemniczo sprawdzające intencje przybysza.

- Piwo – Nero nie czuł się najpewniej pod badawczym spojrzeniem karczmarza. Ten jednak zaraz się rozpromienił, jakby powiedział mu najlepszy komplement na świecie. Zamrugał, otrzymując wielki kufel korzennego piwa z jasną pianą powoli spływającą po ściance naczynia.

Upił łyk, czując jak ciepło alkoholu spływa mu w dół brzucha, pozostawiając po sobie subtelny smak karmelu na języku. No przyznać, to przyznać – najwyraźniej piwo w tych czasach było całkiem niezłe, lub trafił na dobrą karczmę.

Spokojnie sączył napój, kiedy jego myśli ponownie skierowały się na niepożądane tory. Dante to dupek, mógłby w końcu przestać o tym myśleć. Wypił połowę piwa jednym haustem, dając znak karczmarzowi, by dolał mu do pełna.

Dupek i tyle. Nie będzie już więcej robić czegoś na własną rękę. Bezczelny. Tak po prostu sobie pocałować swojego partnera… Nero prychnął, niemal nie zauważając, jak kufel znowu się zapełnia. Bo co fajnego może być w takim facecie? Jest leniwy, olewa wszystko, nie sprząta, najchętniej jadłby tylko pizzę i chodzi do klubu ze striptizem! Ostatnia myśl zatrzymała się w głowie chłopaka jak cierń. Znowu poczuł to ukłucie zdrady i wykorzystania. Nie powinno się tak bezproblemowo całować każdego, kto się nasunie pod rękę. On bynajmniej tak nie robił. Tylko Dante – ten parszywy, zarozumiały, seksowny, pociągający, szlag by go trafił…

Nero nie był pewien, ile dokładnie wypił. Jednak czuł się całkiem mile rozgrzany i lekko podchmielony. Postanowił, że następnym krokiem, który uczyni, będzie postawienie sprawy jasno i wyraźnie przed Spardą. Musi się upewnić, że taka sytuacja się nie powtórzy, chyba że w całkiem innych okolicznościach.

* * *

Nie pamiętał dokładnie swojej drogi powrotnej nad rzekę. W jednej chwili wychodził z karczmy pogrążony w rozważaniach i postanowieniach, by w następnej chwili szybkim krokiem zmierzać w kierunku siedzącej nad wodą postaci. Bardzo szybkim. Dante spojrzał tylko na niego przez ramię, pytająco unosząc brew.

Nero bez większego zainteresowania, rzucił się na białowłosego, wrzucając go do chłodnej wody – oczywiście, sam poleciał prosto w tym samym kierunku. Szczęściem było to, że przy brzegu rzeka ma niski poziom – tyle, by zamoczyć nogi po kostkę. Jednak w całym wielkim wybuchu wody, obaj skończyli z mocno przemoczonymi ubraniami.

Młody łowca zapomniał, co miał uroczyście ogłosić białowłosemu, kiedy spojrzał w zaskoczone i nierozumiejące oczy. Nie mógł też pozbyć się myśli, że mokry Dante, to bardzo ciekawy widok – ubranie mocno przylegające do skóry, raczej nie zostawiające dużo wyobraźni, włosy w kompletnym nieładzie i krople rzeźbiące swoje ścieżki na odsłoniętych częściach ciała. Złapał mężczyznę za poły płaszcza i – niewiele się zastanawiając – pochylił się, wpijając w usta.

Miał doświadczenie jako atakujący, więc czuł się świetnie w tej roli. Na przemian przygryzał i lekko ssał dolną wargę mężczyzny, czekając na odpowiedź. Dante, bardziej zaskoczony niż chętny do przyłączenia się, uchylił usta, pozwalając ciekawskiemu językowi badać swoje wnętrze. Spokojnie przejechał po zębach, lekko muskając podniebienie, poznając ulotny smak truskawek i czegoś, co było nieodłącznym elementem Spardy. Coraz bardziej moknące ubrania poszły w niepamięć. Zaczepnie trącił jego język, zapraszając do wspólnego tańca. Odpowiedź nadeszła, lecz nie tego rodzaju, co oczekiwał.

Dante złapał go za ramiona odciągając od siebie na odległość dłoni. Ich oddechy były przyspieszone, jakby właśnie przebiegli dość dużą odległość. Starszy łowca patrzył na niego z mieszanymi uczuciami, jakby nie do końca był pewien, co powinien zrobić w takiej sytuacji.

- Jesteś pijany, dzieciaku. Nie wiesz, co robisz – powiedział, zaciskając mocniej palce na ramionach chłopaka. – Złaź ze mnie, koniec tej zabawy.

Nero warknął, niemal tracąc nad sobą panowanie. Złapał białowłosego za nadgarstki, umieszczając je nad głową mężczyzny i rozchlapując wodę we wszystkie strony. Znowu ponowił atak, tym razem jednak przesuwając językiem po szczęce półdemona. Dante szarpnął się, starając wydostać ręce z uścisku. Młodzieniec jednak nie rozluźnił palców, przejmując kontrolę nad całą sprawą. Przeniósł ciekawskie usta na szyję łowcy, przygryzając i zasysając wrażliwą skórę, zostawiając po sobie czerwony ślad.

- Nero, to wcale nie jest… - Dante urwał, odchylając głowę do tyłu.

Chłopak, chcąc uciszyć wszelkie słowa sprzeciwu, nacisnął kolanem na dość wrażliwy punkt mężczyzny. Poruszając nogą w powolnym rytmie, niemal czuł promieniujące ze Spardy pożądanie. Upewniając się, że w niczym mu już nie przeszkodzi, uwolnił jego nadgarstki, przenosząc dłonie do pasków na koszuli białowłosego. Warknął, przygryzając do krwi szyję mężczyzny, nie mogąc porazić sobie z zapięciem. Zirytowany rozdarł rzemienie, rozpinając zamek bluzki. Przejechał prawą ręką po dobrze umięśnionym ciele, zatrzymując ją na linii spodni, drażniąco gładząc wrażliwą skórę na brzuchu. Podniósł się, patrząc na lekko zamglone oczy Dantego. Oblizał nieświadomie usta, nadal mające metaliczny posmak krwi. Palcami lewej ręki przesunął po rozchylonych wargach mężczyzny, lekko naciskając na ich środek. Sparda spojrzał na niego wyzywająco – na ile pozwalała mu obecna sytuacja – i przejechał językiem po opuszkach.

Nero patrzył na jedną z najbardziej erotycznych scen całego swojego życia, kiedy Dante wykonywał swoje drażniące posunięcia. Cofnął palce, przesuwając nimi po brodzie i szyi białowłosego, kreśląc koła na jego klatce piersiowej. Prawa dłoń rozpięła rozporek spodni, wkradając się pod materiał bokserek, spokojnie masując męskość białowłosego. Ciche westchnięcie Spardy zostało zagłuszone przez kolejny pocałunek, tym razem bardzie brutalny i pełen walki o dominację.

Chłopak wycofał się z bitwy, przyjmując remis – choć tylko w całowaniu – i znowu zaczął badać strukturę skóry na szyi niebieskookiego. Przejechał zębami po wcześniejszym ugryzieniu – przez chwilę zastanawiał się, dlaczego jeszcze się nie zagoiło – wywołując u partnera ciche warknięcie. Dłonie Dantego zawędrowały do jego włosów, jakby chcąc go odsunąć. Ha, za późno o przypomnieniu sobie o dominacji. Nero świadomie zacisnął mocniej swoją demoniczną dłoń na członku półdemona, powstrzymując wszelki sprzeciw. Ponownie ugryzł w to samo miejsce co wcześniej, podkreślając tym swoją pozycję.

Kolejnym, co wyszło mu naprzeciw, była ciemność.

* * *

_Czasem potrafię być naprawdę zła :) i lubię przerywać w ciekawych momentach, lub kończąc je nie do końca jak myśli czytający._

_**Sielek - **lubię szybko toczącą się akcję... dobra, nie potrafię pisać wolno. To, że "laska" Nero nie jest moją ukochaną postacią, raczej każdy wie. I nie, nie będą uprawiać seksu już w drugim rozdziale. Nie przepadam też za trójkątami. _

_**Antiholly - **Ty się tak nie popisuj, że już znasz zakończenie :) Dante raczej nie pozwoli przystawiać się do Nero, zgodzę się._

_Do kiedyś tam..._


	3. Chapter 3 : Kici, kici, kotku

_Witam całe szanowne zgromadzenie! (ehh, taak...)_

_Ostrzeżenia - bez zmian. Yaoi, ostry język, blah, blah..._

_CAPCOM, stworzyło DMC, chwała im za to! Nie mam żadnych praw... chyba, że uwzględniamy posiadanie części 3 i 4 (oryginalnych - cóż za rzadkość w naszym świecie!)_

_Opowiadanie dedykuję mojej Becie - **Antiholly**. Dzięki._

* * *

„_Nigdy więcej się nie napiję_" – to była pierwsza myśl, jaka przebiła się przez głuche dudnienie w uszach Nero. Schował głowę pod ramię, chroniąc oczy przed zbyt jaskrawym światłem. Warknął cicho, przeklinając swoją głupotę. Na całe szczęście nikt go nie zaatakował w takim stanie, bo on chyba na nikogo się nie rzucił…

Zamarł, wstrzymując oddech. Owszem, miał swoją ofiarę… dość dużą i niespodziewaną ofiarę. Uchylił lekko powieki, przyzwyczajając się do jasności panującej wokół. Po chwili usiadł powoli, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na zawroty głowy. Zamrugał parę razy, odpędzając mroki sprzed oczu. Podniósł ręce do twarzy, klepiąc się lekko po policzkach i starając się dobudzić do końca.

- I jak tam twój kac, młody? – odezwał się obok niego głos, niemal doprowadzając go do zawału. Z wyrzutem spojrzał na Dantego, który najzwyklej w świecie miał przyklejony do twarzy jedne ze swoich ironicznych uśmiechów. W tym momencie Nero miał ochotę się na niego rzucić z pięściami. Na samą myśl poczuł się nieswojo. Do końca życia będzie miał wspomnienia z jednym słowem.

Dante z wszystkowiedzącą miną skinął głową, jakby dokładnie wiedział, co teraz dzieje się w umyśle chłopaka. Podał mu podejrzanie pachnący napar, tłumacząc szybko, kiedy napotkał zaskoczony wzrok chłopaka.

- To na ból głowy i inne dolegliwości. I do tego… - nie zdążył wypowiedzieć zdania do końca, kiedy Nero wypił cały kubek jednym haustem. Sparda, widząc skrzywiony wyraz twarzy półdemona, dokończył - … smakuje paskudnie.

Chłopak wzdrygnął się z obrzydzenia, oddając kubek. Nie uszło jego uwadze, że Dante za wszelką cenę stara się nie nawiązać z nim żadnego kontaktu fizycznego. Zmarszczył brwi, obserwując jak białowłosy pochyla się nad małą torbą z podręcznymi rzeczami i czegoś w niej zawzięcie szuka. Dobra, wczoraj stanowczo przekroczyli granice partnerów zawodowych, ale lepiej to sobie wyjaśnić, niż chować temat gdzieś po kątach. Do jakiego momentu doszli? Nero skupił swoje myśli na swoich dość mało trzeźwych wyczynach. Otworzył usta ze zdziwienia, kiedy natrafił w pewnym momencie na ciemny mur. Co się działo potem? Niewiele myśląc, zapytał wprost:

- Co się wczoraj wydarzyło?

Dante zamarł na chwilę, zaraz jednak odwracając się w jego stronę. Przez chwilę patrzył na niego nieodgadnionym wzrokiem, jakby zastanawiając się, co odpowiedzieć. Bez mrugnięcia okiem powiedział:

- Nic specjalnego. Napiłeś się trochę za dużo jak na swoją głowę – uśmiechnął się z lekkim politowaniem.

Nero zaniemówił. Czy on sądzi… że nic nie pamięta? I chce mu wmówić, że nic nie miało miejsca? Wewnątrz siebie niemal usłyszał głośny ryk protestu jego demona. Nie zostawi tego w taki sposób, w życiu! Za żadne skarby świata, nie da sobie wmówić, że wszystko było tylko przypadkiem, głupim kawałem.

Zerwał się na równe nogi – najwyraźniej napar pomógł – i stanął twarzą w twarz z białowłosym. Był wściekły i zdeterminowany, by wymusić wszystko ze Spardy. Tym razem nie jest zamroczony alkoholem i może z całą świadomością powiedzieć to, co aktualnie miał na myśli.

- Ja wcale nie zapomniałem! – niemal warknął, mierząc złym spojrzeniem stojącego przed nim mężczyznę. Dante zamrugał, nie do końca wiążąc tą odpowiedź z poprzednim pytaniem chłopaka. Zaraz jednak przeszedł do ofensywy, nie dając się pobić jakiemuś smarkaczowi.

- Myślałem, że nie pamiętasz! Albo, że chcesz zapomnieć! – wysyczał przez zęby. Teraz przyszła kolej na okazanie zaskoczenia przez Nero. Chłopak uspokoił się nieco, nie spuszczając wzroku nawet na sekundę.

- Dlaczego niby miałbym tego chcieć? – zapytał, przysuwając się bliżej do łowcy. Złapał go za szyję, przybliżając ich twarze do siebie. Popatrzył z bliska w niebieskie tęczówki, szukając w nich jakiegokolwiek znaku protestu. W następnej chwili połączył ich usta w lekkim pocałunku.

Jakkolwiek spokojny na początku, zaraz nabrał znaczniej walczącej formy. Języki zaciekle wałczyły o dominację nad drugim, nie chcąc dopuścić do żadnego kompromisu. Jedna z rąk Dantego wkradła się pod ubrania Nero, drażniąco dotykając linii kręgosłupa i bioder. Chłopak warknął gardłowo w odpowiedzi na poczynania partnera, nie rozłączając ich połączonych ust. Przesunął demonicznymi palcami po szyi białowłosego, natrafiając na ślad swoich zębów. Poczuł, jak Spardę przeszedł dreszcz, jakby znalazł jedno z najbardziej erogennych miejsc na jego ciele.

W odwecie otrzymał smak swojej własnej krwi z rozciętej zębami wargi. Skóra zaraz się zasklepiła, jednak pozostawiając metaliczny posmak w ustach. Już dawniej zdążył zauważyć, że przez to rozbudzały się jego zmysły – zapewne przez to, że w połowie był demonem. Kiedyś z ciekawości zapytał się o to Spardy, który tylko wzruszył ramionami i powiedział coś w stylu „to coś całkiem normalnego dla nas i demonów" i o tym, że nie radzi praktykować tego z ludzkim partnerem, który nie ma zdolności regencyjnych.

Nero przejechał paznokciami – właściwie pazurami – po szyi łowcy, który warknął cicho. Czerwone strużki spłynęły po skórze, kreśląc sobie tylko znane wzory. Chłopak uśmiechnął się lekko, łapiąc język białowłosego i ssąc go przez chwilę. Odsunął się od pocałunku, przechodząc na szyję łowcy, spokojnie zbierając stamtąd całą krew, zostawiając za sobą zasklepioną skórę. Dante ugryzł go w ucho, dając do zrozumienia, że on też posiada zęby. Nero poczuł, jak półdemon spokojnie wodzi nosem po czułym miejscu pod uchem. Syknął cicho, kiedy zaraz znalazły się tam usta białowłosego, który zaraz zostawił tam dość widoczny czerwony punkt.

Młodzieniec skierował swoją dłoń do znanego już sobie miejsca, siłując się z paskiem spodni. Czuł, jak wargi Dante rozciągają się w uśmiechu. Zaraz ręka mężczyzny znalazła się między jego nogami, wywołując u chłopaka niekontrolowane westchnięcie. Wgryzł się w ramię Spardy, wsuwając swoją dłoń pod spodnie białowłosego.

Obaj oderwali się od siebie jak oparzeni, słysząc głośne miałczenie. Spojrzeli pod nogi, widząc czarnego kota, obserwującego ich z równym zainteresowaniem. Zwierzak zaczął mruczeć, ocierając się o łydkę Nero. Chłopak zamrugał oczami, niezbyt przyzwyczajony do takiego zachowania u kotów. Dante nie mógł się powstrzymać od śmiechu, widząc szczere zaskoczenie na twarzy białowłosego. Na pożegnanie lekko musnął ustami szyję Nero, odsuwając się od niego.

Młodszy łowca spojrzał na niego pytająco. Wzruszył ramionami.

- Jeśli chcemy wrócić do naszych czasów i nie zostać kupką popiołu, musimy zabrać się do następnego punktu „Rzeczy zakazanych" – powiedział, wyciągając medalion z kieszeni. Nero zauważył, że jasnoniebieski kamień był teraz podzielony w połowie – na jego dole znajdował się jego pierwotny kolor, a na górze nadal był wyblakły. Uśmiechnął się do Dante.

- Wiesz, jeden punkt nadal nie został zrealizowany – Sparda tylko się zaśmiał, rzucając w jego stronę naszyjnik. Nero złapał go, bawiąc się łańcuszkiem.

- Jeszcze do tego wrócimy, dzieciaku.

* * *

- Jesteś pewien, że środek miasta to najlepsze miejsce? – zapytał cicho chłopak, obserwując coraz to gęstniejący tłum ludzi.

- Pewnie. Chcemy zwrócić na siebie uwagę, prawda? – Dante pogłaskał kota, który spokojnie usadowił mu się na ramieniu, machając leniwie zwisającym ogonem. Nero przejechał dłonią po szyi, niezbyt przekonany.

- Ale my nie znamy się na czarach. O tym pomyślałeś?

- Młody, jesteśmy półdemonami. Magię to my mamy we krwi. Sama twoja prawa ręka jest nabuzowana mocą – wskazał na ukrytą pod rękawiczką dłoń. Chłopak zmarszczył brwi.

- Czyli mam trochę poszaleć nią na boki i po sprawie? To… nie jest aż za łatwe?

Dante uśmiechnął się, wsuwając palce we włosy partnera i robiąc mu kompletny chaos na głowie. Nero już wcześniej zdążył zauważyć, że Sparda uwielbia go zaczepiać i dręczyć. Westchnął, odtrącając drażniącą go rękę. Mężczyzna odpowiedział z zapałem:

- Zabawa zacznie się dopiero wtedy, kiedy trzeba będzie ratować swój tyłek.

- Więc postaraj się swojego nie uszkodzić. Mam co do niego pewne plany – Nero zaczepnie uniósł jedną brew. Dante tylko mrugnął do niego.

Plan wydawał się prosty – trochę poszaleć ze swoimi umiejętnościami, ściągając na siebie jak największą uwagę. Problemem było to, że nie wiedzieli co dokładnie mają robić. Tak naprawdę, to trudno to nazwać _planem_.

Nero ściągnął rękawiczkę z dłoni, rozprostowując palce. Jego część była prosta, zastanawiał się co miał zamiar zrobić Dante. Podwinął prawy rękaw za łokieć, ściągając na siebie uwagę kilkorga ludzi. Nie dziwił się – jego ręka lśniła niebieskim światłem, ciemna „zbroja" ochraniała demoniczną skórę. Potrząsnął nadgarstkiem, patrząc w stronę Spardy. Zamachnął się, wysyłając w stronę łowcy wiązkę energii, przypominającą jego dłoń, lecz znacznie większych rozmiarów. Wokół nich ludzie zaczęli krzyczeć ze strachu i uciekać na bezpieczną odległość. Za nimi ciągnęły się wrzaski:

- Magia! Czarodzieje! Diabeł!

Dante zrobił zgrabny unik, kiedy niebieskie palce złapały próżnię. Nero syknął z niecierpliwością, czując się jak na jednym z ich wielu treningów. Mężczyzna miał większe doświadczenie w walkach, dlatego zawsze był dla niego dużym wyzwaniem. Sięgnął po Czerwoną Królową, odpalając zamontowany wewnątrz silnik. Miecz pokryły płomienie, kiedy ruszył do ataku.

Białowłosy już na niego czekał, blokując mocne uderzenie Rebeliantem. Zaraz potem zaczęli swój diabelski taniec cięć, pchnięć i nagłych wypadów. Poukrywani w domach lub za budynkami ludzie z zapartym tchem obserwowali ich zmagania, niemal widząc pulsującą wokół nich energię. Łowcy raz łączyli się i rozdzielali pod impetem uderzeń i blokad, uśmiechając się do siebie. Chęć do walki i przyjemność z niej czerpana płynęła w ich krwi. A kiedy trafiali na godnego przeciwnika czuli pulsującą w nich adrenalinę.

Przez tłum przedarł się mały oddział zbrojnych, którzy zamarli z przestrachem, widząc dwóch walczących. Żadnemu nie kwapiło się, aby podejść i ich zatrzymać. Jednak długo nie musieli się martwić, bo dwaj łowcy odwrócili się w stronę strażników. Nawet nie wyglądali na zmęczonych śmiertelnym pojedynkiem, jakby robili to codziennie. Kapitan żołnierzy wysunął się naprzód, wołając w ich stronę:

- Zostaliście oskarżeni o magię. Jako stróż prawa mam obowiązek was zatrzymać.

Nero podniósł swoją prawą rękę, zaginając wszystkie palce prócz środkowego.

- Chodź tu cwaniaku i spróbuj nas złapać – warknął. Nie wiedział, czy jest im znany ten gest, ale jego demoniczne ramię mówiło samo za siebie.

- Do lochu z nimi! Spalić ich!

Dante wykorzystał ten moment, by ujawnić też swoją kartę „też jestem magiem". W jednej chwili, wykorzystując swoją błyskawiczną szybkość, znalazł się przy kapitanie i z uśmiechem na twarzy uderzył go z gołej pięści w twarz. Ten zachwiał się i zamachnął w odwecie, jednak białowłosy znajdował się na swoim poprzednim miejscu. Sparda klepnął Nero w ramię i obaj ruszyli w znaną sobie drogę prowadzącą krętymi ścieżkami nad ich miejsce koło rzeki. Chłopak jednak wyczuł w starszym łowcy nagły pośpiech, jakby nie bardzo chciał zostać tutaj dłużej. Bez zbędnych pytań ruszył za nim, słysząc za sobą głośne pokrzykiwania i tupot nóg.

Ludzie schodzili im z drogi, nie bardzo chętni powstrzymania ich ucieczki. Nero w biegu odwinął rękaw płaszcza, zakrywając swoją rękę. Zrównał się z biegnącym przed nim białowłosym, nie mogąc zrozumieć powodu jego pośpiechu.

- Dlaczego uciekamy przed tą zgrają słabeuszy?

- Żadnych słabeuszy, młody. Najwyraźniej w tych czasach król nie bardzo odróżniał ludzi od demonów – wyjaśnił szybko Dante, nie odwracając się za siebie.

Młodzieniec zamrugał. Poważnie? Nie zdołał wyczuć żadnej demonicznej aury w pobliżu. Może to jeden z rodzajów zdolny do ukrywania swojej mocy. Zanim nie zbliżysz się zbytnio do takiego cholerstwa, nie odróżnisz go od zwykłego człowieka. Z takimi jest najwięcej problemów, bo jeśli opuścisz gardę choć na moment, możesz nieźle oberwać.

Zatrzymał się gwałtownie, kiedy między nim a ciągle biegnącym Dante pojawił się żołnierz. Stało się to tak szybko, jakby nagle wyrósł z ziemi. Nero poczuł charakterystyczny zapach, jaki mają tylko demony. Zamachnął się mieczem, chcąc pozbyć się stojącej mu na drodze przeszkody. Czerwona Królowa została zablokowana przez obronę przeciwnika, który uśmiechnął się przebiegle. Białowłosy kątem oka zobaczył szybki ruch, reagując instynktownie – kopnął zmierzający w kierunku jego brzucha sztylet. Ostrze potoczyło się po brukowanej ścieżce, przyciągając do siebie wzrok strażnika. Nero wykorzystał jego dekoncentracje, łapiąc swoim demonicznym ramieniem za głowę demona. Rozległ się nieprzyjemny odgłos i głośny wrzask bólu, kiedy zacisnął dłoń z całej siły. Ciało potwora zaczęło zmieniać się w proch, zostawiając po sobie tylko zbroję. Niebieskooki z obrzydzeniem potrząsał ręką, chcąc pozbyć się kleistej zielonej mazi z palców.

Spóźnił się o pół sekundy. Naraz wyczuł złowieszczą aurę, ale zanim zdążył się odwrócić, coś ciężkiego uderzyło go w tył głowy. Upadając na ziemię i odpływając powoli z krainy świadomości, usłyszał jeszcze rozwścieczony głos:

- Nero!

* * *

_I takim miłym akcentem kończymy rozdział trzeci. _

_**Sielek - **co Ty z tymi trójkątami? Wszystko jeszcze jakoś zniosę... ale geometria? Rafaello przyszło mi na myśl spontanicznie :) Nie upiłam ich obu, Nero ma słabą głowę i już. Hm, pewna piątego rozdziału? Pożyjemy, zobaczymy! Założysz się, kto tu będzie na górze? I dzięki za motywujące hymny... podnoszą na duchu :)_

_**Antiholly - **Nero nie lubi niedomówień, to chyba widać? Nie popisujesz się, jaaaasne... :) osobiście lubię koty, chociaż ten jeden wyjątkowo zakłócił moje spojrzenie na te futrzaki - ale to w końcu tylko fikcja, co się martwić? Nie mam serca, moja droga. Nie bez przyczyny wołali na mnie "All bez serca" :)_

_Do kiedyś tam... _


	4. Chapter 4 : Masz ochotę na zabawę?

_Tak, oto ja powracam z nowym rozdziałem! Nie dodawałam przez jakiś czas, proszę wybaczyć tą niesubordynację. _

_Devil May Cry jest własnością CAPCOMu. Ja mam prawa tylko do tej historii - gdyby ode mnie zależały losy gry, Kyrie zginęłaby bardzo szybko (w brutalny i krwawy sposób), moje dwa półdemony byłyby razem, a piątą część już sprzedawaliby w sklepach. Czy coś. _

_Ostrzeżenia - dużo się nie zmieniły; czyli to, co zawsze._

_Dedykacja: dla mojej Bety, **Antiholly**._

* * *

Pierwszym, co dotarło do jego świadomości, było straszliwe zimno bijące od podłogi, na której pół leżał pół siedział. Owinął się szczelniej płaszczem, chcąc zatrzymać w ten sposób choć trochę ciepła. Metaliczny dźwięk rozległ się w – jak się domyślił – celi, sprawiając że zamarł na chwilę. Spojrzał na swoje dłonie, widząc na nich ciężkie kajdany połączone ze sobą mocnymi, żelaznymi ogniwami. Pośrodku półmetrowego łańcucha dołączony był drugi, ciągnący się do sufitu. Uniósł głowę, widząc wmurowane w ścianę kółko – najwyraźniej wieszano tu więźniów za ramiona, co niebyło zbytnio przyjemnym uczuciem. W szczególności gdy twoje ręce wybijały się ze stawów pod ciężarem ciała. Nero wzdrygnął się na samą myśl o tym. Był niezwykle przywiązany do swoich kończyn i raczej nie chciał mieć chociaż jednej z nich w tak nieprzyjemnej sytuacji.

Rozejrzał się na boki – w celi nie było żadnego okna, które mogłoby powiedzieć mu, jaka jest obecnie pora dnia. Jako półdemon nie musiał się przejmować słabą widocznością, bardzo dobrze widząc całe pomieszczenie. Naprzeciw niego była solidna krata, odgradzająca go od teoretycznej wolności. Reszta to tylko zimne kamienie i cisza, przerywana od czasu do czasu głosami więźniów w sąsiednich celach.

Przeniósł wzrok na kajdany. Jeśli w tej armii naprawdę były jakieś demony, to musiał stwierdzić, że raczej nie grzeszą inteligencją. Najwyraźniej niewiele wiedziały o sile półdemonów, skoro zostawili go samego z taką drobnostką jak związane ręce. Prychnął, z dziecinną łatwością rozrywając łańcuch. Metalowe ogniwa potoczyły się po podłodze, dzwoniąc jak Mikołaj w Boże Narodzenie. Podniósł się z ziemi, zaraz jednak łapiąc się muru, by nie polecieć na spotkanie z kamienną posadzką.

Jego prawe ramię pulsowało głuchym bólem, niegdyś niebieskie światło przygasło i poszarzało. Oparł się plecami o ścianę, unosząc bolącą rękę na wysokość oczu. Lewa dłoń delikatnie badała niebieską skórę i demoniczną zbroję. Nero syczał przy każdym mocniejszym ruchu, zagryzając dolną wargę do krwi. Bolało jak diabli. Wzdrygnął się, gdy dotknął czegoś, co wcześniej nie było częścią jego ciała. Długi, metalowy szpikulec był wbity głęboko pod jedną z ciemnych łusek. Skóra wokół rany przybrała chorobliwy zielony kolor.

Zaklął pod nosem – najwyraźniej nie docenił sprytu swoich przeciwników. Musieli przez to ostre narzędzie wstrzyknąć jakąś truciznę przeciw demonom. To tłumaczyłoby niesprawność ramienia – samo skaleczenie nigdy nie byłoby bolesne, bo było to jego najszybciej regenerujące się miejsce na całym ciele. Zacisnął zęby, wiedząc co musi zrobić. Złapał za wystający koniec szpikulca i zagryzając wargi, by stłumić krzyk bólu, wyciągnął go szybko.

Nigdy nie lubił sytuacji, w których musiał pozbyć się kuli ze swojego ciała. Było to niezbyt przyjemne doznanie, nawet dla kogoś, kogo szybkość zasklepiania się skóry znacznie przekraczała ludzką. I nawet jeśli przywykł do takiego uczucia, nigdy jeszcze nie czynił takich zabiegów na swojej prawej ręce – kule nigdy nie dały rady przebić jego zbroi. Tylko raz w życiu miał na nim poważną ranę – kiedy to Sanktus przebił je na wylot Yamato.

Teraz jednak musiał co do tego zmienić zdanie. Usunął narzędzie z ciała, a dziwna biała i kleista substancja wypłynęła z rany. Tak jak podejrzewał, była to trucizna. Jego krew z demonicznego ramienia był czarna jak noc. Przysunął usta do rozerwanej skóry i nie zważając na ból, zaczął powoli oczyszczać ciało z jadu. Trwało to dłuższy czas – wypluwał toksyczną substancję z siedem razy – ale z powrotem pojawił się znajomy kolor. Jednak ręka zdawała się być bezużyteczna do czasu, aż do końca wrócą do niej siły. Bynajmniej nie była już taka szara jak na początku – teraz roztaczała przytłumioną, niebieską poświatę w ciemnej celi.

Zamarł, słysząc zbliżające się kroki. Wszystkie jęki i narzekania więźniów ucichły, jakby bali się dać znak, że jeszcze żyją. Nero wyprostował się, chcąc zobaczyć postać, która minie jego celę. Strażnik zatrzymał się przy jego kracie, patrząc przez pręty na białowłosego. Chłopak rozpoznał w nim kapitana, któremu Dante zafundował dość bolesny cios w twarz. Wyraźnie czuł promieniującą od żołnierza aurę, tym razem niedokładnie ukrytą pod zasłoną. Warknął, informując o swojej woli do walki i mało pozytywnych uczuciach w stosunku do kogoś, kto umieścił go w tym miejscu. Przeniósł automatycznie rękę do kabury, gdzie powinien znajdować się rewolwer. Kiedy natrafił na pustkę, uświadomił sobie, że zabrali mu jego broń. No tak, aż tak głupi nie są, nawet jeśli do końca nie wiedzieli, do czego służy jego rewolwer. Jednak był półdemonem, więc w walce wręcz też nie był łatwym przeciwnikiem.

Obok żołnierza bezszelestnie pojawiły się jeszcze dwie postacie. Nero przeklął w duchu – dobra, w jego obecnym stanie walka wręcz z trzema demonami nie zapowiadała się dość obiecująco. Jednak nie zobaczy, póki nie spróbuje. Albo ich pokona i wydostanie się stąd w jednym kawałku, albo przetrzyma ich w miarę długo, czekając aż Dante wymyśli jakiś sposób. Przełknął ślinę, mając nadzieję, że łowca nie dał się złapać i może być w gorszej sytuacji niż on teraz.

Trzaśnięcie przekręcanego zamka wyrwało go z ponurych myśli. Stanął w pozycji obronnej, czekając na pierwszy ruch swoich przeciwników. Kapitan wysunął się przed swoich kompanów, lecz zatrzymał się w miejscu, widząc jak Nero przykuca, przypominając tygrysa gotowego do ataku – wrażenie potęgowało nieludzkie warczenie, ostrzegające o gniewie i żądzy krwi przeciwnika. Demon uśmiechnął się niezbyt przyjemnie, podnosząc ręce w górę, w parodii pokazania, że się poddaje.

- Nie ma co zachowywać się jak dzikie zwierzę. Jeśli pozwolisz nam zrobić to, czego od ciebie chcemy – zmierzył Nero dziwnym wzrokiem – to śmierć nie będzie musiała być tak strasznie bolesna. Może nawet trochę się zabawisz – zaśmiał się chrapliwie, a jego towarzysze wyszczerzyli się jak… no, jak demony.

Niebieskooki zamarł, kiedy uświadomił sobie dokładne znaczenie słów żołnierza.

- Inkub, do diabła – przeklął pod nosem. Czy w tych czasach wszystko musi rzucać się na niego? – Czego chcesz ode mnie? Na tym świecie jest wiele innych ludzi, wiesz?

- Tak, owszem. Ale nie ma nikogo z równie silną duszą co ty. No, nie licząc twojego towarzysza – odpowiedział spokojnie, zbliżając się o krok. Nero zamarł. – Jego moc jest wspaniała, potężna! Krew Spardy wyraźnie płynie w jego żyłach – na jakieś wspomnienie oblizał wargi, powodując u chłopaka mimowolną ochotę zwrócenia swojego ostatniego posiłku. – Ty też masz w sobie cząstkę tego wielkiego demona.

No tak, Yamato, prawie zapomniał… Ha, wcale nie był w takiej beznadziejnej sytuacji. Spojrzał na swoją prawą rękę, która świeciła lekko. Dobra, nadal jest na straconej pozycji. Mógłby przywołać katanę, ale nie wytrzymałby długo – jego demoniczna strona była osłabiona działaniem trucizny.

- Dlaczego każdy z was ma świra na punkcie tego Spardy? Do diabła, kolejni walnięci fanatycy!

Gdziekolwiek by nie poszedł, zawsze pojawiał się ten sam wątek. Fortuna miała na tym punkcie kompletnie nawalone pod sufitem – co było jednym z powodów do opuszczenia miasta. Później na wielu misjach z Dante wszyscy ich przeciwnicy zawsze pragnęli zdobyć moc ojca mężczyzny. A jako, że po Spardzie słuch całkowicie zaginął, chcieli dorwać jego syna, proste.

Żołnierz przyjrzał mu się krytycznie. Strzelił palcami i jego dwaj towarzysze – najwyraźniej traktowani jako słudzy – ruszyli w stronę Nero. Niebieskooki patrzył, jak nagle przeobrażają się w swoje prawdziwe „ja". Przed nim stanęły dwa, sięgające sufitu potwory – ich monumentalne ciała pokrywały jasne łuski, głowy przypominały wilcze łby, kły błysnęły złowieszczą bielą w ciemnościach. Nero, patrząc na ich długie łapy uzbrojone w ostro wyglądające pazury, pomyślał że jeśli sytuacja wcześniej była beznadziejna, to teraz po prostu jawi się katastrofalnie. Ale wolał zginąć zabity podczas walki, niż zgwałcony przez jakiegoś świrniętego demona.

Rzucił się do przodu, unikając szybkiego machnięcia jednej z łap i znajdując się za plecami przeciwników. Niewiele myśląc kopnął z całej siły jednego z nich między nogi – o ile dobrze wnioskował, oba były męskiej płci. Ku własnemu zaskoczeniu zobaczył, że odniosło to całkiem pożądany skutek. Wilkołak – jak zdążył w myślach ochrzcić ich gatunek – zwinął się z bólu. Nero jednak nie miał czasu na cieszenie się swoim fartem, kiedy drugi z nich zaatakował. Unikał większości ciosów, cały czas skupiając uwagę na ciągle stojącym w miejscu inkubie, jak i dwójce swoich obecnych przeciwników. Szponiasta łapa świsnęła mu koło głowy, uderzając w masywną ścianę. Pazury wbiły się w kamień, co chłopak szybko wykorzystał, prześlizgując się pod zablokowaną ręką. Niewiele myśląc wbił paznokcie swojej prawej dłoni w ramię potwora, rozrywając jego skórę jak papier. Satysfakcja nie trwała długo, kiedy ból przypomniał mu o truciźnie.

Przez to chwilowe rozkojarzenie, nie zauważył, że podszedł do niego drugi wilkołak – już nie wijący się, lecz pojękujący z bólu – i złapał go za szyję, posyłając w róg celi. Powietrze uleciało mu z płuc od siły uderzenia. Starał się podnieść, lecz znalazł się w pułapce – przed nim dwa demony tworzyły żywy mur ze swych cielsk, blokując drogę ucieczki.

Nero zacisnął zęby. W przypływie desperacji przywołał Yamato.

* * *

Machnął ręką trzymającą katanę, strącając z jej jasnego ostrza ciemną posokę. Ledwo trzymał się na nogach, jego oddech był urywany – martwił się, że za chwilę zacznie się u niego proces hiperwentylacji. Dwa wilkołaki leżały w kałuży własnej krwi, jęcząc coraz ciszej i rzadziej. Po chwili zaczęły czernieć i powoli zmieniać się w pył. Dokonał tego. Jakimś cudem.

Nero wycelował Yamato w stronę inkuba. Ręce trzęsły mu się z wysiłku, ale nie da dobrać się do swojego tyłka temu draniowi. Musi o to zadbać, bo jeśli wyjdzie z tego cały pewien zaborczy półdemon wytatuuje mu własnoręcznie na pośladku „Własność Dante". Uśmiechnął się lekko, zbierając w sobie wszystkie siły, jakie w nim jeszcze pozostały.

- Nadal masz ochotę na zabawę? – zapytał ironicznie, starając się uspokoić oddech. – Czy jednak zmieniłeś zdanie, panie gwałcę-wszystko-co-się-rusza?

Demon z fascynacją przyglądał się Yamato. Zamyślony przeniósł wzrok na chłopaka, który zaczął czuć się trochę niepewnie pod jego spojrzeniem. Nero patrzył zaszokowany, jak inkub zbliża się do niego spokojnie, z każdym krokiem wyglądając inaczej. Zbroja odpadła, ukazując jasną, dobrze umięśnioną sylwetkę. Białowłosy z przerażeniem spojrzał w twarz demona, całkowicie już niepodobnej do poprzedniej. Zacisnął zęby, wiedząc w jakie karty ten chciał zagrać. Lecz nadal nie mógł oderwać wzroku od włosów, ust, nosa, oczu i całej reszty… Stojący przed nim inkub wyglądał po prostu jak Dante.

Potrząsnął głową, nie dając się zwieść. Zakręcił Yamato, i – chociaż nigdy w życiu nie chciałby robić tego jeszcze raz – wbił ostrze w miejsce, gdzie powinno znajdować się serce. Demon splunął czarną krwią, łapiąc za klingę miecza. Jego twarz się zmieniła, pozostając czymś jak marną kopią seksownego półdemona. Nero chciał wyrwać Yamato, jednak palce inkuba nie rozluźniły uścisku. Potwór zaśmiał się głośno, wyciągając z siebie miecz i wyszarpując go z rąk chłopaka.

- Niestety, jeśli chciałbyś mnie zabić, musisz bardziej się postarać.

Z tymi słowami kopnął półdemona w brzuch, posyłając go na zimną posadzkę. Nero starał się podnieść, lecz poczuł stopę mocno przyciskającą go do podłogi. Gdyby był bardziej wypoczęty poradziłby sobie z tym dupkiem. Warknął z bólu, kiedy katana wbiła się w jego obie dłonie, przybijając je do kamienia. Zacisnął zęby, by nie wrzasnąć – Yamato był mieczem o antydemonicznej sile, co jeszcze gorzej podziałało na jego zachwiany poziom energii. Drżącymi palcami złapał za ostrze, chcąc za wszelką cenę uwolnić ręce.

Inkub pochylił się nad nim, uśmiechając się z politowaniem. Nero spojrzał na niego z czystą nienawiścią, starając się kopnąć przeciwnika. Demon ze śmiechem odbił uderzenie, w następnej sekundzie siadając mu na nogach. Białowłosy szarpnął się, czując się całkowicie bezbronny. Wzdrygnął się, kiedy poczuł jak dłonie rozpinają zamek jego spodni. Zawył z bezsilności i gniewu, starając się cofnąć biodra od dotyku palców. Szarpnął ramionami, w ostatecznej próbie wyciągnięcia Yamato z twardej posadzki. Zaciskając zęby z bólu, przyciągnął do siebie dłonie. Ostrze rozcięło skórę i mięśnie, całkowicie opuszczając ciało niebieskookiego.

Zepchnął z siebie demona, czując jak przy każdym ruchu krew skapuje mu z rąk. Wstał chwiejnie, lecz nie uszedł nawet kroku, kiedy silne uderzenie w twarz zachwiało jego równowagą. Kolejny cios i poczuł krew w ustach. Zasłonił się ramionami, w marnej próbie osłony, lecz palce chwyciły go za gardło, ściągając gwałtownie w dół. Zachłysnął się, nie mogąc nabrać powietrza. Pazury zaczęły błądzić po jego ciele, rozdzierając ubranie i skórę.

Kiedy doszły do jego bioder, jeszcze raz ponowił próbę ataku. Demona nawet tym się nie przejął, łapiąc go za nogę i mocnym uderzeniem łamiąc piszczel. Nero uświadomił sobie, że po jego policzkach płynął łzy bezsilności. Krzyknął, kiedy inkub zdarł z niego spodnie.

- Dante, ty dupku, gdzie jesteś?

Rozległ się wybuch i odłamki czegoś, co było kiedyś kratą, poleciały we wszystkie strony. Inkub uniósł głowę, odwracając ją w stronę hałasu, zatrzymując dłoń, która właśnie unosiła udo chłopaka. Z pyłu wynurzył się białowłosy mężczyzna, dzierżący w ręce ogromny miecz, pokryty czerwoną i czarną posoką. Dante pomachał ręką, w celu polepszenia sobie widoczności przez dym. Nero gdyby mógł, w jednej chwili rzuciłby się na półdemona, przy którym zawsze czuł się bezpiecznie. Mężczyzna zmrużył oczy, zbliżając się do nieruchomego demona i białowłosego, który czuł, że zaraz zemdleje z nagłego upływu dużej ilości krwi.

- Co jest, młody? Przyszedłem uratować twój tyłek, więc może raczysz… - urwał, teraz całkowicie wyraźnie widząc, co dzieje się w celi. Nero, niemal bliski osłabnięciu, cały pokryty czerwonymi rozcięciami z rękami w krytycznym stanie i nagi od pasa w dół. Nad nim demon, trzymający jedną z nóg chłopaka, umiejscowiony między jego udami, jakby chciał… - CO TY MU CHCIAŁEŚ ZROBIĆ, SUKINSYNIE?

Dante wpadł w szał. Widok półżywego Nero, niemal całego pokrytego we własnej krwi i inkub, który właśnie chciał zgwałcić niebieskookiego, przerwały linię oddzielającą jego ludzkie i demoniczne „ja". Rzucił się do przodu, wyrzucając miecz z dłoni. W jednej sekundzie widziało się rozszalałego mężczyznę z bordowymi tęczówkami, a w następnej żądnego krwi demona. Białowłosy podczas przemiany wyglądał wspaniale – czarne i bordowe, przypominające zbroję łuski otulały ciało, podkreślając jego siłę i dodając grozy. Dante zrzucił inkuba z chłopaka, roztrzaskując mu głowę o ścianę. Nie zatrzymał się nawet na moment, unosząc go w górę jak szmacianą lalkę i ciskając nim w podłogę. Od siły uderzenia kamienie popękały, głębokie bruzdy wyrzeźbiły tylko sobie znane ścieżki. Inkub warknął, wypluwając krew z ust, chcąc odpowiedzieć atakiem na atak. Nero z szokiem patrzył jak ręka, która miała właśnie rozedrzeć skórę Dantego, leci na drugi koniec celi. Demon wrzasnął z bólu, chcąc odepchnąć od siebie białowłosego. Sparda jednak nie dał mu tej szansy, łapiąc pazurami za szyję i rozdrapując gardło.

Inkub zachłysnął się, chcąc złapać powietrze w płuca. Dante warknął, widząc jak skóra zaczęła się zasklepiać. Uderzył demona w żebra, z dziecinną łatwością łamiąc kości. Wbił pazury w głowę inkuba, ponownie rzucając nim o ścianę. Kątem oka zobaczył błysk ostrza. Wyciągnął rękę, łapiąc rękojeść Yamato. Wszystko stało się niemal w jednej sekundzie – w jednej chwili potwór leciał na spotkanie ziemi, by zaraz zostać przeszyty na wylot mieczem. Dante wbił go w ścianę, obserwując swoje dzieło.

- Powinienem jeszcze obciąć ci twojego fiuta, za chociażby samą MYŚL o dotknięciu dzieciaka – wywarczał, łapiąc za wymienioną przez siebie część ciała. – Ale zrobiłeś o wiele za dużo…

Nero z przerażeniem patrzył jak Dante błyskawicznym ruchem wyciąga Yamato z ciała przeciwnika, i obracając katanę, odcina głowę demona. Złapał ją za włosy, rzucając w kierunku rozwalonej kraty. Mężczyzna zamachnął się mieczem, strząsając z niego resztki ciemnej posoki. Obrócił się w stronę chłopaka, wracając do swojego poprzedniego wyglądu.

Chciał podejść bliżej, lecz widząc strach w jego oczach, zatrzymał się w miejscu. Nero trząsł się cały, patrząc na niego jak przerażona sarna. Dante zaklął pod nosem. Nie chciał, by dzieciak zaczął się go bać.

- Nero, już dobrze. Nic ci nie zrobię, obiecuję – zaczął przemawiać cicho i spokojnie, zbliżając się do białowłosego, który podczas walki przysunął się w bezpieczniejsze miejsce i oparł o najbliższą ścianę. Opadł przy nim na kolana, lekko gładząc go grzbietem dłoni po policzku. – Spokojnie…

Chłopak zamrugał. Dlaczego Dante go przepraszał? Przecież nic mu nie zrobił. Popukałby się w czoło, ale praktycznie nie czuł swoich dłoni. Nagle do niego dotarło – ten idiota myśli, że przestraszył się jego zachowania.

- Nie boję się ciebie, imbecylu – starał się przybrać jak najbardziej żartobliwy ton, jednak nie bardzo mu to wyszło. – Myślałem, że z-zaraz… - głos mu zadrżał i zamilkł. Otworzył usta, by coś dodać, lecz Dante położył mu tylko palec na ustach. Starając się nie sprawiać więcej bólu niebieskookiemu, i hamując powracający gniew na widok poturbowanego ciała, doprowadził jego ubiór do w miarę porządnego stanu.

Mężczyzna chwycił Rebelianta i umieścił na plecach, Yamato zawiązał przy pasku spodni. Zaraz potem wrócił do białowłosego, łapiąc go jedną ręką pod ramiona, a drugą pod kolanami. Starał się to zrobić jak najdelikatniej, jednak Nero i tak posykiwał przez zęby z bólu, nawet nie protestując – jak w innym wypadku by zrobił – na takie traktowanie.

- Mój miecz… rewolwer…

- Spokojnie, już o to zadbałem. Zostawiłem je niedaleko, nie martw się.

Chłopak skinął głową, opierając ją o ramię mężczyzny. Ten dzień nie należał do najłatwiejszych, choć na początku wydawał się taki prosty. Nero zamknął oczy, poddając się zmęczeniu. Jak przez mgłę słyszał kroki i ciche słowa, szeptane mu tuż koło ucha. Ciepłe usta delikatnie musnęły jego czoło, wywołując u niego słaby uśmiech.

* * *

_I spróbujcie nie docenić mojej wspaniałej twórczości! *w tym zdaniu został użyty **sarkazm**, żeby nie było* Nawet jeśli Wam się nie podobało i tak na przekór wszystkiemu dodam kolejny rozdział, a co! *proszę, dobijcie mnie - nie chcę pić więcej kawy...*_

_Do kiedyś tam... _


	5. Chapter 5 : Diabeł

_Buahahah! *dobra, uspokójcie mnie* Daję nowy rozdział, tak na pocieszenie dla wszystkich, którzy rozpoczynają rok szkolny! _

___Devil May Cry jest własnością CAPCOMu. Ja mam prawa tylko do tej historii - gdyby ode mnie zależały losy gry, Kyrie zginęłaby bardzo szybko (w brutalny i krwawy sposób), moje dwa półdemony byłyby razem, a piątą część już sprzedawaliby w sklepach. Czy coś._

___Ostrzeżenia: takie same :D_

___Dedykowane mojej Becie, **Antiholly**._

* * *

- Nie wiedziałem, że to może pomóc – syknął przez zęby Nero, czując jak język Dante przesuwa się po każdej z jego ran.

- Jesteśmy półdemonami, nawet nasza ślina ma pewne przydatne właściwości – odpowiedział wesoło, przyglądając się swojemu dziełu. Ze wszystkich skaleczeń ręce goiły się najwolniej, czego można było się spodziewać – rany zadawane przez antydemoniczną broń były znacznie trudniejsze do uleczenia. Po obrażeniach na reszcie ciała chłopaka nie było praktycznie śladu, prócz zaczerwienionej skóry. Dante westchnął. – Musisz odpoczywać aż do momentu, w którym całkowicie wyzdrowiejesz.

Chłopak położył się na swoim płaszczu, patrząc z zamyśleniem w powoli jaśniejące niebo. Całą noc spędził w celi, na której wspomnienie wzdrygnął się lekko. Był zmęczony i głodny, jednak starał się powstrzymać od narzekania. Muszą koniecznie wrócić do swoich czasów – średniowiecze to stanowczo nie miejsce dla nich. Poza tym zostały jeszcze trzy dni do końca czasu. Jak na razie nie byli w krytycznej sytuacji – zostało do „wypełnienia" jeszcze półtorej kamienia, więc raczej sobie poradzą. Uśmiechnął się do siebie. O niebieski kryształ nie musiał się martwić.

Coś otarło mu się o policzek. Spojrzał w bok, patrząc w żółte ślepia czarnego kota, który najwyraźniej przywiązał się do dwóch łowców.

- Jaki mamy ostatni pomysł? – zapytał, drapiąc zwierzaka za uchem. Bardziej poczuł niż zobaczył, jak mężczyzna siada obok niego.

- Może trochę pomarudzimy na obecnie panującego? – zaproponował Dante, obserwując jak futrzak zaczyna przymykać ślepia i mrucząc z zadowolenia.

- Nie wydaje się to trudne…

- Jasne, poprzednio z czarami też wszystko wyglądało strasznie łatwo, prawda?

Nero usiadł ostrożnie, łapiąc kota pod pachy i sadowiąc go na swoich skrzyżowanych nogach. Miękkie futro błyszczało przy wschodzącym słońcu, kot wtulił się w brzuch białowłosego, ciągle nie przestając mruczeć. Chłopak syknął cicho, kiedy za bardzo zgiął palce przy pieszczotach. Dłonie zrosły się, lecz nadal czuł w nich odrętwienie. Futrzak otworzył jedno oko, patrząc na swojego nowego właściciela z wyrzutem, kiedy drapanie nagle się skończyło. Białowłosy wrócił do poprzedniej czynności, tym razem ostrożniej operując swoją ręką.

Dante zmrużył lekko oczy, patrząc na zadowolonego kota, który otrzymywał od Nero więcej zainteresowania niż on. Zwierzak obrócił głowę w jego stronę, jakby doskonale wyczuł nastrój łowcy. Sparda mógłby przysiąc, że futrzak właśnie śmieje mu się w twarz. Diabeł, po prostu istny Diabeł.

- W każdym razie, musimy być bardziej ostrożni – powiedział, zwracając na siebie uwagę Nero.

- Pewnie, nadal mam pewne plany co do twojego tyłka – chłopak uśmiechnął się podstępnie, unosząc jedną brew. Wyciągnął prawą rękę i złapał łowcę za tył głowy, przyciągając go blisko swojej twarzy. Musnął lekko ustami wargi Spardy, lecz zanim posunął się dalej, jego poczynania zostały przerwane przez głośne miałczenie kota.

Dante zaklął pod nosem.

- Paskudny Diabeł…

* * *

W karczmie panował lekki półmrok, lecz wesoło palący się w palenisku ogień nadawał izbie przytulności. Nero siedział przy dobrze znanym sobie barze, delektując się korzennym piwem. Obok niego Dante zwrócony tyłem do lady, opierał się łokciami o blat, obserwując bawiących się w sali ludzi. Wieczorem karczmy przepełniają się gośćmi, którzy lubią trochę posiedzieć w towarzystwie i przy dobrym trunku. Niektórzy pospiesznie rzucali zaciekawione spojrzenia w kierunku dwójki siedzącej przy barze. Kobiety – głównie pracujące tu kelnerki – niemal rozbierały obu wzrokiem, męska część z kolei oceniała ich pod względem siły i ochotą do bitki.

Nero odwrócił się i zaraz zmrużył oczy, widząc jak jakaś czarnowłosa – dość ładna, musiał przyznać – dziewczyna uśmiecha się bez skrępowania w stronę starszego łowcy. Jego partnera, jego półdemona, JEGO seksownego Dantego! Prychnął, mocniej zaciskając palce na trzymanym kubku. Kątem oka spojrzał na Spardę, sprawdzając czy białowłosy coś zauważył. Uchylił lekko usta, patrząc jak niebieskooki mruga do kobiety, odwzajemniając uśmiech.

Chłopak nie wiedział, kogo w tej chwili bardziej chciał zabić. Warknął ze złością, wracając do swojej poprzedniej pozycji. Spojrzał w bursztynowy napój, chcąc uspokoić nerwy. Wiedział, że czasami jest zbytnio wybuchowy, lecz nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że ktoś dowala się do jego faceta… który nic sobie z tego nie robi! Upił łyk piwa, chcąc pozbyć się nagłego uczucia suchości w gardle.

- Mogę się przysiąść do ciebie i twojego młodszego brata? – Nero wypluł gwałtownie napój, patrząc na właścicielkę słodkiego jak miód głosu. Czarnowłosa dziewczyna cofnęła się lekko pod jego przeszywającym spojrzeniem, zaraz jednak uśmiechając się oślepiająco.

- Nie jestem jego bratem, do diabła! – warknął chłopak, mrużąc oczy. Dante uśmiechnął się do niego, jednak kobieta znowu zwróciła na siebie uwagę.

- Więc… syna?

- Nie jestem z nim spokrewniony! - Nero westchnął z irytacją i politowaniem. Czy on wyglądał na jakiegoś dzieciaka?

Wywarczał jakieś przekleństwo pod nosem, odwracając się od dziewczyny. Wyraźnie dał do zrozumienia, że nie chce z nią rozmawiać. Już myślał, że kobieta sobie poszła, jednak znowu zaczęła rozmawiać z Dante. Łowca wciągnął się w konwersację, jednak co chwila rzucał spojrzenia w stronę milczącego chłopaka.

Nero patrzył, jak czarnowłosa kładzie, niby od niechcenia, dłoń na ramieniu Spardy.

- Zabierz tą rękę, z łaski swojej – powiedział cicho, ściągając na siebie wzrok obojga. Wyglądał na całkiem spokojnego, jednak coś w nim zaczęło buzować ze złości. Najprawdopodobniej dlatego dziewczyna nie przejęła się jego słowami.

- Dlaczego? Twojemu towarzyszowi to nie przeszkadza, więc nie wtrącaj… - nie dane jej było dokończyć, kiedy kubek w prawej dłoni chłopaka rozleciał się w drobne kawałki.

- Mój partner jest na tyle delikatny, że nie odrzuci kobiety, nawet jeśli jest tylko zwykłą kurwą – niemal wysyczał. Czarnowłosa cofnęła rękę, jednak zaraz ją podniosła, by uderzyć chłopaka w twarz. Złapał ją za nadgarstek bez problemu, wykręcając go lekko do tyłu.

Uwaga wszystkich obecnych była skupiona na nich, wszyscy zastanawiali się z zapartym tchem, co wydarzy się za chwilę. Nero wpadł na świetny pomysł wykorzystania sytuacji.

- Panuje tutaj straszne rozpuszczenie i nieład. Król najwyraźniej ma słabość do nierządnic, zdradzając swoją małżonkę ze stadem łatwych kobiet. Chociaż co do Jej Wysokości też nie byłbym do końca przekonany o jej czystości – najwyraźniej zmyślanie oszczerstw miał w krwi.

W karczmie zapanowała ciężka atmosfera, nawet bzycząca mucha nagle ucichła. W średniowieczu nie było czegoś takiego jak demokracja i wolność słowa. Wszyscy musieli bezwzględnie słuchać szlachetnie urodzonych i króla, którego wyroki i decyzje były ostateczne. Nikt nie mówił w większych gronach o swoich poglądach, nawet często trudno było powiedzieć cokolwiek rodzinie. Każdy trzymał usta zamknięte na kłódkę, nie chcąc trafić na szafot.

Nero wzruszył ramionami, nie przejmując się gniewnymi spojrzeniami. Złapał Dante pod łokieć, ciągnąc go za sobą do wyjścia. Jednak drzwi otworzyły się przed nim, zanim jeszcze zdążył pomyśleć o dotknięciu klamki. Na zewnątrz stali trzej uzbrojeni żołnierze – najwyraźniej zawołani i poinformowani o wszystkim. Białowłosy nawet się nie zatrzymał, wymierzając mocny cios w brodę jednego, który już otwierał usta by coś powiedzieć. Wykorzystał element zaskoczenia pozostałej dwójki, którzy patrzyli jak ich towarzysz leci na spotkaniu z zakurzonym brukiem. Kopnął w brzuch i odesłał kolejnego strażnika na parę metrów, trzeci już leżał na ziemi, trzymając się za złamany nos. Dante mrugnął do niego zaczepnie, ciągnąc go przez wyludnione uliczki miasta.

* * *

- Mam już dość tego pieprzonego świata – warczał, zdzierając ze stojącego przy nim mężczyzny kolejne części garderoby. Dante tylko uniósł jedną brew, rozbawiony zachowaniem chłopaka. Nero okazywał zazdrość w dość ciekawy sposób. Musiał przyznać, że białowłosy naprawdę był zaborczym typem, i nijak potrafił to ukrywać.

- Szkoda będzie zostawić za sobą tyle pięknych kobiet – drażnił się z białowłosym, zaintrygowany jego reakcją.

- Zamknij się, bo inaczej twój pierwszy raz nie będzie wcale przyjemny – ostrzegł gniewnie półdemon, patrząc na mężczyznę ze złością. Dante zamrugał oczami, unosząc brwi w wyrazie zdziwienia.

- Kto powiedział, że to będzie MÓJ pierwszy raz?

Nero prychnął, ściągając ze Spardy czarną koszulkę.

- A dlaczego myślisz, że to ty będziesz na górze?

- Bo jestem mądrzejszy, silniejszy i przystojniejszy – odparł spokojnie Dante, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie.

Chłopak warknął, wbijając paznokcie w ramiona mężczyzny. Sparda uśmiechnął się zaczepnie, rozpinając zamek bluzki młodszego łowcy. Przybliżył się do białowłosego, stykając się z nim biodrami. Złapał Nero za włosy, przyciągając do namiętnego pocałunku.

Ciepły język przesunął się po ustach chłopaka, niemo prosząc o pozwolenie. Niebieskooki warknął cicho, rozchylając wargi i splatając się w powolnym tańcu ze swoim partnerem. Na zmianę badali swoje smaki, zagłębiając się w coraz to nowe zakamarki. Nero przygryzł usta Dante, zlizując krew z szybko gojącej się rany. Sparda syknął w odpowiedzi, niemal zdzierając koszulę z młodszego półdemona. Chłopak przejechał paznokciami po plecach swojego przyszłego kochanka, zostawiając za sobą długie, czerwone bruzdy. Opuszkami palców zaczął błądzić po biodrach mężczyzny, wywołując u niego ciche westchnięcie przyjemności. Wsadził palec za pasek spodni, drażniąco powoli ciągnąc za jeden koniec. Dante ugryzł go lekko w język, jego dłonie błądziły po plecach chłopaka, lekko sunąc po linii kręgosłupa.

Miałczenie Diabła przerwało ich pocałunek, kiedy obaj spojrzeli pod nogi. Czarny kot patrzył z wyrzutem na swojego ulubieńca. Sparda zaklął głośno, rozglądając się za jakimś odpowiednim miejscem, z dala od tego głośnego futrzaka. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, kierując się z Nero w stronę pobliskiej rzeki. Bez ceregieli wrzucił do niej białowłosego, który wstał gwałtownie, otrząsając się z wody. Zbliżył się do niego z zadowolonym uśmiechem.

- Żaden durny kocur nie będzie nam przeszkadzał – powiedział, ponownie łącząc ich usta w pocałunku.

Nero sapnął, kiedy dłonie Dantego rozpięły rozporek w jego spodniach, wsuwając się pod materiał ubrania. Rozłączył ich usta, kładąc głowę na ramieniu półdemona, czując jak powoli traci kontrolę nad swoim ciałem. Pewne palce zacisnęły się na jego twardniejącym członku, przesuwając się drażniąco po całym trzonie. Wbił się zębami w odsłonięte ramię Spardy, chcąc powstrzymać swoje niekontrolowane westchnięcia przyjemności. Warknął gardłowo, kiedy ręka mocniej objęła jego męskość, trzymając go pomiędzy granicą bólu a niezwykłej rozkoszy. Przejechał językiem po zostawionym przez siebie ugryzieniu, wywołując u Dante dreszcz na całym ciele. Zassał lekko skórę, na zmianę całując i szczypiąc ją zębami. Poruszył biodrami, ocierając się o męskość mężczyzny. To on będzie tu dyktował warunki. Nie podda się tak łatwo, jeśli miał możliwość zdominowania półdemona.

Nero popchnął łowcę do płytkiej wody, zaraz znajdując się nad nim. Uśmiechnął się drapieżnie do białowłosego, który odwzajemnił gest. Chłopak spokojnie przejechał prawą dłonią po klatce piersiowej Dante, zauważając niemal złote światło bijące od demonicznego ramienia. Pochylił się, przesuwając ustami po szyi białowłosego, od czasu do czasu przygryzając wrażliwą skórę i zlizując chłodne krople wody. Przeniósł się niżej, z ciekawości trącając językiem jedną z brodawek. Zadowolił się cichym sapnięciem ze strony kochanka i przesunął językiem w stronę jego brzucha, dłońmi błądząc w okolicach bioder.

Rozpiął pasek spodni i patrząc w niebieskie oczy Dantego, złapał jego koniec w zęby, wyciągając go z ubrania. Tak samo rozpiął rozporek, ściągając ciemne dżinsy. Sparda rzucił mu spojrzenie mówiące: „Dobra, tym razem wygrałeś", na które uśmiechnął się zadziornie. Wsunął palce pod gumkę bokserek, zostawiając łowcę nagiego jak w dniu narodzin. Nero spojrzał na stojącą na baczność męskość białowłosego, jakby zastanawiając się co zrobić dalej. Wyciągnął język i polizał sam jej koniec, w odpowiedzi otrzymując warknięcie ze strony Dantego. Złapał biodra mężczyzny, powstrzymując je przed ewentualnymi ruchami. Ostrożnie zaczął ssać sam czubek członka, czując jak trzymane przez niego ciało zaczyna drżeć. Złapał w usta więcej erekcji, jeżdżąc wewnątrz językiem po gorącej skórze. Dłonie Spardy wplotły się w jego włosy, jednak kochanek nie miał zamiaru zmuszać go do zejścia na sam koniec. Palce kreśliły wymyślne wzory, wywołując u niego pomruk przyjemności, wysyłając wibracje wzdłuż męskości.

Cofnął głowę słysząc warknięcie protestu, zlizując trochę spermy, która pojawiła się na czubku erekcji, czując jej lekko słonawy smak. Uniósł się z powrotem do twarzy Dante, pytająco sunąc palcami po jego wargach. Sparda wziął je do ust, nawilżając swoją śliną, patrząc przy tym wyzywająco na Nero. Chłopak syknął cicho na ten widok, nie mogąc pozbyć się myśli o innych miejscach, gdzie kochanek mógłby umieścić swój język. Mężczyzna lekko zassał końce palców, wypuszczając je ze swoich ust i przyciągając Nero do pocałunku. Młodszy półdemon splótł się w dzikim tańcu, jednocześnie wędrując dłonią w dół.

Wsunął jeden palec w wejście białowłosego, wywołując na jego twarzy wyraz dyskomfortu. Nie przerywał swoich poczynań, szukając we wnętrzu prostaty półdemona. Prawą rękę przeniósł na erekcję partnera, przesuwając po niej dłonią w rytm poruszającego się palca. Dodając drugi zaczął powoli rozciągać napiętą skórę, dalej poszukując specjalnego miejsca. Opuszkami otarł się o prostatę Spardy, wywołując u niego warknięcie przyjemności i ruch bioder, kiedy ponownie chciał uderzyć w to samo miejsce. Przerwali pocałunek – cienka linia śliny nadal łączyła ich usta. Nero przesunął głowę na ramię kochanka, słuchając jego cichych mruknięć pełnych żądzy i zaproszenia. Białowłosy nie mogąc już znieść coraz bardziej cisnących go spodni, cofnął się od Dante, prędko rozpinając i ściągając niewygodną część ubrania. Złapał łowcę za uda, odsuwając je od siebie i sadowiąc się między nimi. Jednym mocnym pchnięciem utorował sobie drogę do ciepłego wnętrza Spardy.

Dante warknął z bólu pomieszanego z przyjemnością, wypychając swoje biodra naprzeciw, od razu narzucając szybkie tempo. Krople wody poleciały we wszystkich kierunkach, chłodząc ich gorące ciała. Nero syknął na taki obrót sprawy, łapiąc mężczyznę za uda zrównał się z jego prędkością. Na zmianę mruczał i wzdychał w ramię kochanka, starając się ponownie trafić w prostatę białowłosego. Za którymś pchnięciem Dante wgryzł się w jego ramię do krwi, uciszając w ten sposób krzyk przyjemności. Chłopak poczuł jakby przez zęby półdemona przepłynął prąd, zwiększając jego wrażliwość na każdy dotyk skóry mężczyzny. Ugryzł Spardę w ramię, czując przepływające przez niego nagle ciepło.

Towarzysz. Partner. Kochanek. Jego. Tylko jego.

Warknął zaborczo, uderzając mocno w jedno miejsce, za każdym razem czując coraz bardziej zaciskające się ciepło wokół jego członka. Dante wbił paznokcie w jego skórę na plecach, rysując tylko sobie znane krwawe wzory. Nero sapnął, czując jak podniecenie znacznie w nim wzrasta. Teraz doskonale rozumiał, dlaczego białowłosy zawsze odradzał mu seksu z człowiekiem – przez przypadek mógłby w czasie stosunku zabić swojego partnera.

Połączył ich usta w dzikim pocałunku, czując smak krwi Dantego i swojej własnej. Prawą ręką przesuwał po członku kochanka, drugą unosił wyżej udo białowłosego, by mógł jeszcze bardziej zbliżyć się do mężczyzny. Czuł, jak coś coraz bardziej ściska go w dole brzucha a ciepło zalewa całe ciało. Przyspieszył, wiedząc że spełnienie jest coraz bliżej. Warknął w usta Spardy, czując jak ciepłe mięśnie zaciskają się na jego męskości.

Cofnął głowę niemal krzycząc z zalewającej go rozkoszy. Jak przez mgłę poczuł zęby na swoim ramieniu i zapach swojej krwi. Obaj łowcy doszli jednocześnie, leżąc zadyszani w wodzie, czując opuszczające ich z każdą sekundą napięcie. Nero powoli wysunął się z Dante, pochylając się i spokojnie łącząc ich usta. Byli tak przez chwilę, nie mając ochoty przerywać tej chwili. Chłopak przesunął nosem po szyi kochanka, wdychając jego zapach.

- Lepiej wyjdźmy z tej wody, zanim jeszcze się przeziębimy.

* * *

_I kto się spodziewał Nero/Dante? Zauważyłam, że dość rzadko dają Nero jako seme, duh. Dla mnie to oni się zmieniają pozycjami, a co!_

_**Antiholly** - a widzisz, kot dostał za swoje :) Nero jest po prostu bardziej... em, nie wiem. Jakoś lepiej wyobrażam go sobie w złej sytuacji - jeśli takową mam w planie. Fakt, powinno się stworzyć takowy artykuł... Na początku chciałam napisać bardziej, hm, masakryczną scenę, ale jakoś nie wyszło. _

_Do następnego! _


	6. Chapter 6 : Gotów na kolejną rundę?

_Jestem dobrym człowiekiem *ta, jaaaasne*, więc macie tutaj ostatni rozdział. Ostatni, ostatni. Nie będziecie musieli już męczyć się z moimi wymysłami. W każdym razie, nie w tym ff - mam bardzo dużo pomysłów na kolejne opowieści. Jeśli w ogóle ktoś jest zainteresowany, hm. _

_____Devil May Cry jest własnością CAPCOMu. Ja mam prawa tylko do tej historii - gdyby ode mnie zależały losy gry, Kyrie zginęłaby bardzo szybko (w brutalny i krwawy sposób), moje dwa półdemony byłyby razem, a piątą część już sprzedawaliby w sklepach. Czy coś._  


_Dedykacja - mojej Becie, **Antiholly** - cud, że nadal ze mną wytrzymujesz! :)_

_Ostrzeżenia: te, co zawsze. _

* * *

Nero obudził się, mamrocząc pod nosem coś zbliżonego do „jeszcze pięć minut". Nieustający szum dochodzący gdzieś z góry nie pozwalał mu zasnąć ponownie. Warknął cicho z irytacji, przysuwając się bliżej do leżącego obok niego ciepła. Przesunął dłonią po żebrach mężczyzny, leniwie schodząc nią na brzuch, kreśląc palcami tylko sobie znane wzory. Dante mruknął coś niewyraźnie, nawet nie budząc się ze swojego kamiennego snu. Chłopak musnął ustami szyję łowcy i przytulił czoło do jego pleców.

Westchnął cicho, nie mogąc wrócić do przerwanej czynności. Usiadł przecierając oczy, by pozbyć się resztek zmęczenia. Przeciągnął zesztywniałe mięśnie, ziewając rozdzierająco. Wsunął palce we włosy, w marnej parodii uporządkowania porannej fryzury. Spojrzał oskarżycielsko w stronę dźwięku, który nie dał mu spać. Na suficie metalowy wiatrak kręcił się powoli, skrzypiąc co jakiś czas. Zamrugał, rozglądając się wokoło nieprzytomnie. Biurko, skórzana kanapa, stare radio, schody…

Uśmiechnął się do siebie. Alleluja, wrócili do czasów spalin, wycinanych lasów i brudnych zbiorników wodnych.

Niezbyt przejmując się swoją nagością, ruszył w kierunku łazienki, mając w planach wziąć pierwszy prysznic od kilku dni. Niemal z nabożnym zachwytem odkręcił jeden z kurków, regulując temperaturę wody. Zadowolony poczuł, jak ciepłe krople powoli odprężają napięte i zmęczone mięśnie. Niemal jakby cały stres ostatnich dni spływał z niego strumieniami.

Zakręcił wodę, szukając jakiegoś ręcznika, który okryłby chociaż jego najbardziej intymną strefę ciała. Owinął puchaty materiał w pasie, potrząsając mokrymi włosami, nawet nie trudząc się z ich suszeniem. Dante leżał w tym samym miejscu, którym go zostawił, nawet nie zdradzając jakichkolwiek oznak, że w najbliższym czasie ma zamiar zaszczycić świat swoją w pełni obudzoną osobą.

Nero rozejrzał się, szukając ubrań, które – jak liczył – wróciły razem z nimi. Zmarszczył brwi, widząc jak ich bronie leżą na biurku, jakby ktoś je tam celowo położył. Zamrugał oczami, widząc równo złożone ubrania na kanapie i oba płaszcze powieszone na wieszaku. Podejrzliwie zbliżył się do swojej ułożonej w kwadrat wyprawki, zauważając na niej białą kartkę. Niepewnie chwytając ją w dłoń przeczytał skreślone równym i pewnym pismem słowa, z każdym kolejnym czując, jak palą go uszy.

_Następnym razem, jeśli najdzie was ochota na kolejną zabawę dla dorosłych, upewnijcie się, że nie zaśniecie na środku pokoju. _

_Trish_

_PS: Chcę zobaczyć prywatne show!_

Postscriptum należało raczej do twórczości Lady, a znając ją już jakiś czas, wcale nie rzucała tych słów na wiatr. Prychnął, gniotąc kartkę w dłoni i rzucając ją gdzieś za siebie. Złapał ubrania, wrzucając je byle jak do łazienki, zapisując sobie w pamięci, że musi je wyprać. Odwrócił się, podchodząc do śpiącego mężczyzny. Przykucnął, potrząsając nim za ramię, w marnej próbie obudzenia białowłosego.

Dante mruknął tylko, odsuwając się od przeszkadzającego mu chłopaka. Nero wykrzywił usta, przypominając sobie swoje poprzednie doświadczenia z budzeniem łowcy. Zwykle pomagały tylko drastyczne sposoby, jednak zwykle wtedy Sparda chodził zły przez najbliższą godzinę. Wolałby tego uniknąć, w szczególności, że nastrój Dante zwykle udzielał się i jemu. Przygryzł dolną wargę, zastanawiając się nad jakąś mało straszną i stawiającą na nogi metodą.

Westchnął, kiedy tylko kilka takich rzeczy przyszło mu na myśl, jakich białowłosy z pewnością nie odmówi. Pizzy brak, deserów truskawkowych w Devil May Cry zwykle nie posiadali – zawsze odwiedzali jakąś kawiarnię, która robiła ukochany przysmak łowcy.

Pochylił się nad Dante, lekko muskając wargi niebieskookiego. Jeśli to nie obudzi tego drania, to stanowczo przejdzie do tych gorszych sposobów. Wsunął język do środka ust Spardy, całując go spokojnie. Ledwo musnął jego podniebienie i po chwili czekania na odpowiedź, cofnął się, chcąc przerywać ten jednostronny pocałunek. Jednak silna dłoń złapała go za włosy, nie dając oderwać się od warg białowłosego. Ciekawski język trącił jego własny, zapraszając do wspólnej zabawy. Nero czuł, jak powoli traci kontrolę nad sytuacją, nie poddając się w walce o dominację. Dante przygryzł mocno jego dolną wargę, metaliczny posmak własnej krwi zmieszał się ze specyficznym smakiem należącym tylko do starszego półdemona. Westchnął cicho w usta kochanka, czując jak białowłosy przesuwa palcami po linii jego kręgosłupa.

Nero zamrugał, kiedy znalazł się pod niebieskookim, który uśmiechał się do niego z wyższością. Dante uniósł jedną brew, patrząc na chłopaka z ciekawością.

- Jak mam interpretować taki poranny pocałunek? – zapytał, przesuwając nosem po linii szczęki młodszego łowcy.

- Cóż, chciałem tylko…

- A, pieprzyć to – Dante nie dał mu dokończyć zdania, łącząc ich usta ponownie, zapraszając do wspólnej bitwy. Nero zamknął oczy, postanawiając zostawić temat na później.

* * *

- Chyba żartujesz…

Nero uniósł jedną brew, przyglądając się trzymanemu przez siebie przedmiotowi. Naszyjnik, który najchętniej rozwaliłby własnoręcznie na kawałki, spoczywał spokojnie na jego dłoni. Wyglądał tak jak wcześniej, pomijając wyryty napis – litery najwyraźniej zniknęły, kiedy wrócili z powrotem do swoich czasów. Kryształy miały bardziej przyblakły kolor niż na początku, nadal poprawnie ułożone na swoich miejscach. Jednak nic się nie działo, nic nie miało zamiaru znowu wyrzucać ich gdzieś w środku średniowiecznej puszczy. Coś, co najbardziej przyciągało wzrok młodego półdemona, był napis, który ukazał się w miejscu, gdzie kiedyś była podpowiedź.

_Made In China._

Niemal parsknął niekontrolowanym śmiechem, jednak zdusił to w sobie. Więc ktoś postanowił się pobawić jakąś chińską podróbką? Cóż, chyba na przyszłość zacznie uważać na wszelkie produkty pochodzące z tego kraju.

- Trish stwierdziła, że ktoś musiał rzucić na to klątwę. W jakim celu, możemy tylko zgadywać – Dante wzruszył ramionami, siedząc przy biurku i przeglądając bez zainteresowania trzymane przez siebie czasopismo. Nero wyrwał gazetę z rąk łowcy, ściągając na siebie jego wzrok.

- Ale musiał być jakiś powód! Przecież jakieś przemyślane zdarzenie mogło kompletnie zmienić przyszłość… - Sparda uciszył go, zakrywając mu usta dłonią. Uśmiechnął się zadziornie do rozzłoszczonego chłopaka.

- Amulet działał tylko raz – widząc powoli formułujący się protest na twarzy Nero, dodał – nawet Trish to potwierdziła. A jeśli jednak ktoś wyruszył w swoją podróż życia – cofnął dłoń od twarzy chłopaka, wplatając palce w białe włosy i bawiąc się nimi – jakoś nie będę marudził na takie zakończenie.

Chłopak obrócił głowę, całując lekko wnętrze dłoni mężczyzny. Dante podniósł się z krzesła, popychając białowłosego na blat biurka. Ich twarze dzieliły milimetry, kiedy przyglądali się drugiej osobie. Nero przejechał palcami po szyi partnera, lekko drażniąc swoimi ustami wargi niebieskookiego. Starszy łowca uniósł jedną brew, z zadziornym uśmiechem pytając:

- Gotów na kolejną rundę?

Chłopak zaśmiał się cicho, łącząc ich usta w pocałunku.

- Myślałem, że już nigdy nie zapytasz.

End?

* * *

_I tym - jakże miłym - akcentem żegnam się z tą historią. Chyba. Raczej żadnej dodatkowej części nie przewiduję - no, może ktoś będzie chciał. _

_Dziękuję za wytrwanie do samego końca!_

_Allmath_


End file.
